Wedding Guest
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama. Some refence to Suits TV Series in it too. Warning: includes swearing
1. Invite

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

**Chapter 1: Invite**

Another Tuesday. Hate Tuesdays. Hate making deliveries. Hate making deliveries in New York City.

A part-time job that used to be the most logical simple and non-boring-suicide-inducing job there is, became the most dangerous well paying part-time job for me, very fast. Actually, by very fast, meaning over the course of 15 months.

How did I get stuck in this obligation? I signed a contract, which any self-respecting paralegal or lawyer or really anyone with an above average IQ would know to do; have it proof-read by someone competent. Well, I am not an aspiring student for the law.

Clarissa 'Clara' Abbott aspires to become a remarkable pilot and aeronautical engineer.

Though, should have known better. Contracts are a big part of signing up with an agency, then eventually an airline firm. Uncle Charlie was ticked off when I had to call and tell him my problem. At least he didnt redicule me like my step-father and mother about my idiocy when i asked if I could get out of it early. No way was my family going to hire an attorney to get me out of the deal. Hell I tried to get some pro-bono shit done too. Went as far as asking the hot-shot lawyer if I could use one of its first-year associates.

Nada

Therefore, Tuesday deliveries for five years at the same damn salaries. From 6am to 8pm, since anything more will allow her to approach the workers union. It sucks the most because in NYC, the way to avoid late deliveries due to traffic, is to zip through it on a firm issued BMX. Its a high-end customers paying loads for deliveries with discretion. Never look inside, it could be anything, and don't get implicated; which would happen if you were informed of the contents. The legal security came with the contract, I was both bound by its security blanket and also chained by its commitment period.

It was back when I moved from Arizona to Farmingdale in New York, where at the Aviation Center at the state university of Farmingdale I could get my private piloting license and commerical pilot license, that I got my BMX bike.

At Arizona State University I did my 4-year Bachelors in Aeronautics within just about 2.7 years. Took a lot of summer classes and filled up my whole time studying, because i want to be in the group of pilots who started young. Meza was just a 30 minutes drive on my Honda bike from campus to the Swan homestead. Between studying for exams, tests, training simulations and appropriate interaction with peers, I spent free time visiting my cousin Izzy and aunt Renee in Phoenix.

It was when I moved to New York after graduating and successfully got enrolled into Farmingdale NY State Uni. that step-father Neil told me his condition. He believed I can make it own my own dime for living expenses, while he was paying only my tuition. It is not a cheap city to be living in, takes almost an hour or more to get from Farmingdale to NYC. With my dream to get my licenses quickly, within a 2 years, required me to have a job that is part-time and pays well. The well paying job will have to be in NYC, since I will apply for another part-time job as internship at a boeing airline from my bachelor degree. This way I have a foothold after I have my licenses and gain flying hours for experience.

The job pay at the airline was low for a fresher, as it was also part-time, so the delivery job was hella useful. Allowed me to live a bit comfortably in my small as shit apartment that I decked out in a very space conservative way; adopted a Japanese and Korean style to make my small living space multi-purposed. Now I have a new way of living too, easy to adapt. All the time takeout food got boring with 3 months; wanted home-made dishes. Hotplates, cookers, and kettles hello! Space appropriate in the tiny kitchenette that housed a small sink, dish rack, oven and fridge. Didn't bring any male lovers over, ever, because they would only ruin my setup; its only big enough for myself. Why only male lovers and not relationships, story for a different time.

Until two years after starting at Farmingdale, Tuesdays of dangerous delivery routes, I no longer needed the NYC job. Had the licenses and was signed up as pilot, taking flying hours under my wings starting with domestic commercial piloting. It unfortunately stayed domestic since then, 2 years later. Problem being the delivery contract required 3 more years. I still have a year left with those assholes that screwed me. Fucking non-compete contracts. While I got my dream of becoming part of the young pilots group, I had no respect with them because I was stuck from finishing my hours quickly and being restrained. The airline was hiring pilots that finished thier training almost 2 years after I was done, they were going international.

No point but to wait it out, sad and depresh being stagnant. Stuck with the dangerous job of avoiding all the cars, other bikers, trucks, padestrians, and street blockages while cutting corners. Had to cut corners for time-sensitive tasks. Had to be extra careful to be seen and keep safe for content-sensitive tasks. And maintaining alibis just in case the blame falls on the rider. Its crazy risk, with not worth it reward. Good thing I only have this job one day a week. Those that are doing this for days get much more difficult life-threatening risks, but they are mostly only in it for the money. Adredaline junkies too, love the thrill of the chase when they break rules. Some are friendly, but I doesn't want to get closer than appropriate.

This adult life has given her a study of recognizing the types of people on a scale for degrees of interaction. That is how I gets by, without getting into enough shit. Know who to avoid, and I would have known if I went into that delivery interview 4 years ago; don't sign the contract and walk away.

Life reflecting usually happens during elevator trips. And a delivery person has many of those to do.

Ding. '48th Floor' the automated female voice spoke robotically.

Its so common to me, hear it all the time at airports and planes. Getting off, I went over to the receptionist, holding out the clipboard. I no longer care where I have to come, my goal is to finish it up fast.

This is a law firm. Saw the name while signing in for Pearson Hardman.

"Down the hall, 4th office, window side." the receptionist informed me with that voice and expression reserved only for delivery people. Superiority. If only you knew bitch, that when I'm flying, I hold you live in my hands. Giving back a phony smile, I stepped to the left.

Yes, I am caddy, have an ego, but it's well earned. Don't give me double standards based on my occupation, this Specter fellow won't get his delivery without me. Well, he could have gotten it from another firm, or someone else working at Hermes Deliveries LLC.

A model red-head caught sight of her just outside the glass office, holding out her hand. Giving over the package, files and papers more like, I held out the clipboard.

"Did it take so long because of the rain?" Red asked me. Raising my brows and casually running my hand over my raincoat, I spied on her cubical her name. Donna Paulsen.

"More like your advisaries giving me shit when I left your client's building." I replied.

"Hmm." Donna said, giving an impressed look. "How much did they offer you?" She asked me with no discretion, just got to the point, nice.

"Enough to go on a eurotrip comfortably. Though money wasn't want I wanted, so they lost me when I disappeared into traffic."

Now Donna was wearing an amused and interested smirk. "And what is it that you desire?" she asked with some weight of charm and flirting. Nope sister, not for me.

Leaning closer I whispered. "Unless you're Santa, you don't have enough clout to make a miracle happen."

Donna laughed, handing over the clipboard. Giving a chuckle myself, at this decent meet, I took the clipboard and turned to leave. Only to almost crash into a wall of meat. My job requires me to be very vigilent, so I avoided a body slam that would get me onto the floor.

"Louse go away." Donna said, but the man looked at me with his beedy dark eyes, almost calculatively. Huh.

"Have we met before?" he asked. Thinking back, I do recognize him.

"I guess it is possible, I do deliver items to your assista-"

"Norma. Yes, but that is not what I am thinking. You, your face, and clapping. You a performer?" He asked blatantly, taking up personal space that I sidestepped to avoid by getting next to Donna, who he seemed to respect more.

"Ooo, really? Any plays?" Donna asked excitedly.

Shaking my head before they can go any further with their questions, I said "Not by performance onstage or off. How about the next time you see me, say Hi. Gotta go make another delivery. Time is money for us all, no?"

With that I fast walked away. Of course, I knew where Louse Litt recognized me from; piloting. Must have been domestic, and the clapping comes with landing, and earlier before takeoff when pilots exit the cockpit as they mingle with passengers a bit.

Interesting people. Maybe if I make friends with them, I can get this contract broken.

Nope, not going to happen, Hermes wouldn't allow it, neither with this law firm because there is a chance they also represent Hermes as a client. Not worth it, I just need to wait out the year.

Just as I got off the elevator my phone began ringing.

'Charlie'

Well shit, gotta answer it now, can't ghost the chief.

"Hello, uncle. Whats up?" While talking I got to my bike, ready for the next assignment while riding through the rain. Thank good ole Hermes for the bluetooths/tracers.

"Nothing is up, Clara. Where are y- Are you riding right now?" He sounds agitated. Always does when I am BMXing, we both know its dangers.

"Can't take a break, Chief. You know that. I can multitask. So tell me, what is on your mind? Seahawk losing and out of the tournament? No good fish haul this week with your boyfriends?" I was teasing, because its fun to rile him up. He wont give me shit, I am his favorite neice after all. Plus, he is the only father-figure I have left. Not gonna count Neil or Phil.

He grumbled a bit "Getting rather insolent over the line there Clara, back it up a notch." he was warning me.

Letting off a chuckle, I maneuvered between two cabs part of the gridlock. "Ok, my bad. So, as I asked before, Whats up?"

"This would be about Bella-"

"Oh, ya, I thought she was living somewhere sunnier?" I was fibbing again.

"Clara, enough with that, you know what has been going on, doesn't she message you on chat whatsit?"

"MSN Messenger, Caveuncle." Couldn't help that one. "Sorry. Yes, she messaged me. Its been alot less since she got back together with her boyfriend Edward. You know uncle, we are not that close. I mean, how much do you talk to Maa?" I asked while slipping into a side street that would take me through a short cut.

"I wish she would speak with you more so you can talk some sense into her. It isn't too late."

"Uncle, she is as stubborn as a Swan. Can't shake her from her path." This is true, we share that in common. Uncle Charlie defied his parents to continue with his dream of becoming a sherrif, only he did it in Forks when he got married to Renee. No more Seattle for him. They accepted it eventually, though at that time they were concerned about their older children. Specially my mother and uncle Trent; given that my dad passed away during his fire fighter job (crushed in collapsed building) and Trent was under some debts.

I always thought, if uncle Trent hadn't made his shitty investing gone wrong, my uncle Charlie wouldn't have had to move to Forks where he could afford to care for his growing family. I mean, sure Forks is nice, in a getaway from usual vacations areas, and have quiet simple lives kind of way. It certainly is the kind of place I would end up after retiring, but not before, and not Izzy. Which is why it was so funny when Izzy told her she was moving to Forks. So much complaining about rain and forestry. Should have done a trial basis. But apparently there was a benefit that had Izzy staying; Edward Cullen. The bane of uncle Charlie's fatherhood.

"She's getting married to him." Charlie told me, and I almost missed my turn. Giving a yelp, and shouting an apology to the person I had almost hit in my rough turn, I tried to process what he had told me.

"Marriage. Izzy? Umm, no. No way-"

"It's happening, Clara, and I cant stop them!" he said aggressively. Shit, Izzy, what do you think you're doing.

"I don't understand. When she was a pre-teen, and hell even during aunt Renee's second marriage, Izzy said she won't go into such a committment so fast. Izzy is not at all like Renee!" I tried to reason out.

"So you see it too. Maybe you can convin-"

"Uncle, I told you. Can't do it." Slowing down my bike, under the building's cover, I pulled off my hood, running my hand along my braid. "Listen, I will talk to her. Find out what her reasons are for such an early shotgunny wedding. Don't hope for a reversal on the decision though, uncle Charlie. It is her choice, if she wants to get married, I will be there to cheer her on. We all gotta make mistakes, I wont be saying much different to what you asked them anyway. Right?" I asked, thinking of my many questions.

Are you stupid, Izzy?

Why the rush? You pregnant?

Don't you want to wait out college, many of my school mate couples didn't last college, why do you think you will?

Etc.

"Ok, I ... can agree to that. Renee already agreed, I used her as my thrump card, but she's all about young love." Charlie berated his ex-wife for her free spirit thinking.

"Yaa, that is very Renee, and you should have known better. Could have just said, you have my go ahead if you two can outlast college. Seriously, couples go to college to die. The ones that make it out, are not unscathed."

"Yes, yes, I know, it happened with your Maa."

"Uh, not the football quaterback story, please, I had heard it enough times. My siblings love it." Seeing the time on my watch, I knew its time to end the call. "Gotta go, uncle Charlie. I will talk to her, but am I assuming this is my official invite to the wedding?"

"Yes, it is. I will not go through this on my own." he gruffed out. Chuckling, I cut the call with a quick bye.

Izzy, you trouble maker.

* * *

First chapter out. What do you think? Interested to read more?

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	2. Interrogation

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_"Gotta go, uncle Charlie. I will talk to her, but am I assuming this is my official invite to the wedding?"_

_"Yes, it is. I will not go through this on my own." he gruffed out. Chuckling, I cut the call with a quick bye._

_Izzy, you trouble maker._

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

That night the call had to be postponed, since I was pooped out from the day's deliveries. Its very tiring. Quite the workout though. Keeping it toit.

Breakfast call it will be, real ass early for Izzy dear.

While the dial rung, I ate my cream cheese jalapeno bagel, seeing the 8 o'clock projecting on my side wall in red light. I have a half hour before my ride is here for the airport. Another flight, this time to LA. Heard there might be a celebrity onboard. Something to do with sports; badminton maybe. I don't care. Ah finally.

"Hello. Who is calling this early?" asked the deep voice that I associate with uncle Charlie.

"It's early o'clock for interrogation. Its my only free time, plus I bet she will let some thing slip." I explained, feeling diabolical.

"This is Bella, we are talking about, you think she would just blurt things out?"

"Hmm, ok. You got me there, but it's worth a shot."

"Hold on..." I can hear him go up the stairs. He wont shout for Izzy to wake up from the first floor, nah, that man is a big softie towards her cousin sister. Though, one would wonder why he is being so nice when he is ticked off about the wedding.

Hearing heavy set of steps in the background, I realized why he was nice. Its because, Izzy is leaving for college anyway, far away, all the way to my side of the US.

"Urggg What, Clara?! Its too eaaarrrrr…..ly" Izzy said with a big yawn.

Laughing mirthfully, and lacking sympathy, I told her. "Good Morning, Cousin!"

"I hate you." Izzy muttered after her wince.

"Since you didn't curse, I'm guessing post-high school means you don't spend it chilling at a friend's place drinking or smoking. For shame, Izzy. Did I not teach you anything?!" This will put Izzy into a casual state, and I can slip in my agenda for this conversation.

"Watching you, all I saw was following your dreams, disregard relationships, drink but not enough to ruin the day after, family is important until they screw you over. Did I get it right?" she asked exasperatedly, and I swear there was a hint of sarcasm in there too.

"See, that's where I find you losing out on two prime issues. One: Family is important, and I know neither of your parents screwed you over. So why are you-"

"Clara-"

"Hey!" I told her in a no non-sense tone. "I am not done talking." When I heard Izzy huff, I continued. "Two: Following your dreams. I remember a little 12 year old telling me about becoming a published author one day. What the fuck happened to your plan, Izzy?"

"Done?" she asked with attitude. I rolled my eyes. "It is still a dream of mine to become a published author. Just taken a back seat for now. And I am not screwing family over, just expanding on mine. I know Charlie put you up to this questioning."

"Better believe he put me up to it. He is a concerned parent, cousin. One whose warning signal went up. He is not dumb sissy, he was on his way to become a detective before he met your mom and changed his course to chief. That attentive father, noticed you had different priorities, the college part he gets, you wanna have distance from family. What did doesn't? But the red called when you deviated from your character. Getting married young. Seriously, this is a decision from a girl that has taken to heart on a deep psychological level when your parents split up, when your maa got married again, and concentrated on the fact that your dad didn't move on. So, why don't you tell me why that, young woman now, has decided that she wants to get married before college? What's the rush. Isabella?"

Yes, I used full first name. Something she knows I only do when I need her to be serious with me. I can hear her, being contemplative on the other end.

"Someone is stalling." I noted aloud.

"Look, not that I need to explain myself to you." I let that part slide, because she knows she is wrong to start with that statement. "I have made my decision looking at all the facts and feelings. Edward and I will be getting married, in two weeks. After we are wed, we will go to Dartmouth together and I will pursue my career. Does that satisfy you?" Izzy challenged.

Thinking this over, I noticed she didn't explain shit, just excuses and a ruse. "Sweetie, you may think you are mature enough for such a decision, but you are kidding yourself. Both of you." I could hear her gearing up for an argument, a loud one, but stumped her with what I said next. "Yet, I cant get over that red flag. I know you Izzy, Edward may know you for the last two years, but I have much more over him since I know you didn't tell him everything from your childhood. Which means that whatever pushed you into this decision so early, must be like an ultimatum. I don't know if its from his side, or yours, because I know your stubborn, and from what you have told me about him, he is a genius. Just be sure this is a compromise you can live with, cousin. You have three days to explore this situation, by the end if I get an invite to the wedding, I will know your answer and drop this subject entirely. I will be in your corner at the wedding cheering you both on. Agreed?" The questions at the end was so Izzy knows the ball is in her court, she decides.

"Agreed." Izzy told her with resolution. And, that was enough for me to know that Izzy wont give the three days the just analysis it deserves. Impulsive Izzy.

"Be waiting on hearing from you, Izzy. Bye." I said and hung up after her farewell.

Truthfully, I was distracted during my ride over to the tarmac and while going through security checks. Wish there was time to go over and talk to Izzy face to face. The thing is though, we are not that close. I mean, in a way I am her third closest living relative, after Nana Marie passed away. If you compare myself to the people in her life now, we are not close. If we were, she would have called me before such a decision. Hell she would have called me when she flew off to Italy to save her boyfriend. I had to hear it from uncle Charlie. It was easier to become friends with Izzy when she was child, mainly because she was not so immature as other kids, was well-read and a good analytical thinker. Which is why I feel disappointed by her current decision.

When the plane was midway and on autopilot, I gave way to ponder some more. It came as a surprising realization that I don't know enough about what Edward and Izzy are hiding, and neither does my uncle. Otherwise, he wouldn't be questioning this decision to marry fast. We don't know the facts. Leaves us at the word of a teenager coming into adulthood. Impulsive people who have not yet had real life experiences outside of the candy coating of high school and parented homes.

Izzy gets to make her mistakes, and I don't know if this is one. I don't know yet, will just have to watch and wait now. Hope she still invites me.

**-Three days later-**

Ding.

Email notification appeared at the corner of my laptop. An e-vite to a wedding. Looks like I need to get myself some time off and ride over to Seattle. The perks of being a pilot, I can exchange a favor for schedule swapping.

This will be the first time I meet Izzy's Edward. There is not even a picture on the e-vite. Means I don't even know what Izzy looks like right now. Beautiful no doubt. She got the good looks from her parents. I got the dark brown curly hair, depicting Nana Marie, Charlie, and Izzy. Much like most sisters do, they copy their older sisters, and my hair is long. Izzy doesn't straighten hers anymore. My body build is different though, taller, bit more curvy, and tanner due to sun exposure. I got lucky to skip out on the fair skin tone, Maa says Charlie stayed indoor a lot in his youth. As if Maa would know, she was very sociable and went out alot. That's what Nana claimed. Makes for a good real estate agent.

It's going to be an interesting trip. Last time I went Forks had been two years ago, before Izzy moved. I like having thanksgiving with uncle Charlie at the diner and station, knowing he wont go to his friends. The whole situation with the holiday is still a sore spot with the Black family. Understandable. Same reason she doesn't quite celebrate it, just uses it as an excuse to visit family. Better him than home. Neil is unbearable when he wants to ridicule her, while her Maa doesn't care as long as its not too hurtful. Losing someone, changes people. Look at me, I became very career oriented, Maa became distant and social-oriented.

As I was unpacking in my hotel, I looked at the piece of napkin. It had the autograph of Venus Williams. Tennis female champion. Opps, got it wrong, but I think I was in the same ballpark. Cockpark? Whatever. Nice lady, not too egotistically, just enough to be respectful.

Now, onto the mission: Get a flight swap. Who should I call first?

* * *

Soon it will be time for wedding. But before that, first encounter.

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	3. First Encounter

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap: The interrogation is over, invite sent formally from the bride and groom via email...

_Now, onto the mission: Get a flight swap. Who should I call first?_

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

This is a long as drive.

Forgot the distance between Seattle port and Forks is almost 5 hours long. The rental car can only take me so fast since I don't need to get a ticket for speeding. Uncle Charlie will not take care of it, learnt that the hard way when I took long free bypass to mean I can go for a joy ride round trip from Olympia back to his station.

Hands down the most adrenaline activity by vehicle I have done on ground.

Now, this dark blue Nissan is cruising with two km/hr under the speed limit. Hilarious how you know you are getting closer to Forks because it starts misting up with rain. Even funnier is the drastic decrease in population per town, the closer I get. Port Angels has almost double the size. La Push is a whole other story. Lower comparative population than Forks. Given how much I travel, I have flown over smaller towns, its not surprising to me. Don't feel like Dorothy.

Ah, finally, my lane. Made it in time for a rude awakening. Parking quietly, near the curb, and just enough on the neighbors area to piss them off in the morning, I took my suitcase out. The key was exactly where I remember, but its not the front door I'm going through. Nah, come from the back. Slipping around, over the gate, then in through the side door leading into the kitchen. The mission impossible theme song was in my head, came from my throat. Humming softly with a wicked grin.

My suitcase was forgotten near the door. Next step, go get his gun from his hiding place and hide it in the cookie jar. HA.

Now what to make, it has to smell, and it must make noise. Ah, some boiling cinnamon oatmeal, spreads its scent throughout the house. Maybe add some burnt toast smell to freak uncle out. HEHE

Ten minutes later, I found myself sitting in front of the TV watching The Simpsons on low volume, slipping a fruit knife in my hand while biting into the apple in my other hand. And then the beginning of uncle Charlie's threat came.

"This is trespassing, put down the knife, and raise your hands-"

"Like you just don't care. Woo!" I finished as I did as he asked, while tilting my head over the couch to him. My jumper hood had made me undistinguished.

"Really Clara!" Izzy whined with her messy hair and blanket over her shoulders.

Turning to be on my knees, I bounced a bit with a beaming grin. "Sup, cousin, wasn't going to miss the bachelorette party, now was I."

Charlie shook his head, walking into the kitchen to view the damages. "Where's my gun, Clara!"

"Where does a naughty boy look?" I dared to tease.

"Not the time, Clara. By the way, there is no bachelorette party." Bella sat down on the chair in the kitchen where I had followed them. Turning off the cooker, and getting the breakfast out as uncle dearest was getting the coffee started.

"That's what you think. We'll just have one without the bride." There was no way she will take my bait.

"Go ahead." Right now only sleep mattered to Bella.

Pouting a bit I asked "What about the naked men dancing?"

"No talk like that in the morning, please." Charlie warned me. Urg, party pooper.

"Fine, I will let it go." I told them, while thinking 'Mission: confer with bridesmaids'. Continuing with my ruse, I asked. "So, now that I am here, what is the agenda for today?"

It would seem Izzy was going to be spending it with wedding prep at the Cullen home. Works for me, I wanna see their house, heard its beautiful. Charlie will be working, and I will be conspiring with Sister Alice.

-**WG**-

Ummmmmmm

Uhhhhhh

Well, shit. When Izzy told me her boyfriend is really smart, she never mentioned drop dead gorgeous. Given how much she has shared with me, I couldn't help slipping a question to my cousin.

"He has flaws right. Because they don't make men like that without program errors." It might have been a bit louder than I assumed since everyone else in the room had reacted with amusement. Edward was smirking.

"Oh, ya." The large one, Emmitt said, as he slapped his hands hard on his brother's shoulders. "Our Eddie has many program errors; from being egotistical at times, to down right controlling maniac in the bed ro-"

And a bit of tussle had started while I was laughing. Their a nice bunch of people. Right now in the living room is Edward, Emmitt, Alice and Esme.

Edward was stepping towards me now, holding out a hand. "Hello, Clara, is pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming for the wedding."

"I like you Eddie." I claimed while squeezing his hand in a little challenge. Daring him to correct me.

"Its Edward." Ah, so he isn't just a suck-up. I do like him.

"From now on, with me, its Eddie, because there can't be an Izzy without an Eddie. Isn't that fucking cute." That seemed to send Emmitt guffawing with some tinkling bell like laughter from Esme and Alice.

"This is awesome, marry one Swan, and get the fun one for free." Emmitt fibbed.

Smirking at him, I heard Fairy Short speak. "One test will prove it." Turning my eyes to the analytical ones, FS spoke the million dollar question. "How much are you opposed to shopping?"

Laughing now, I figured out what she meant. Izzy hates shopping unless its for food and books. "Not at all. Just like precision though, so if you're one of those shoppers that drag it out and window shop, you will lose me at the food hall or spa."

Alice was thinking, balancing the pros and cons, before nodding. "Much more acceptable than Bella."

"That would be my fault. She didn't like going shopping with auntie Ren, so that left me to do the annual shopping ones she had grown. Izzy is very minimalistic when it comes to non-food and literature shopping." I explained about Izzy's childhood when I would babysit her as my aunt went out for dates and such.

"I liked it better that way. It took three times as long to shop with mom." Izzy complained while sitting on the couch snuggled against Edward. Their cute and comfortable, its not fake, I know fake.

"So what kind of shopping for today task master?" I asked Alice.

And just like that they were brainstorming and such. There was no way we will dawdle, and I made sure Edward comes along so he will take Izzy away when she had tried on her dresses for fitting, chosen the flowers she likes, tasted the cakes and food platters. Emmitt will be tagging along just for entertainment sake. His wife Rose is coming too. Esme will make sure Alice doesn't become overbearing. Its perfect, especially when I was taken to their garage. Oh yeah.

"Dibs on the Aston Martin beauty. Lego." I claimed while gently stroking the sleek car.

"Not happening." Edward told her with an amused grin. Its not fair, why can't I own this kind of car.

"Are you serious! Is the best kind of roads to drive this sexy beast." Now I was being petulant.

"Because it's going to rain and we will reach Port Angles very fast." Esme told me the logic of Edward's reasoning as she wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me towards Izzy's car while I pouted.

"When's the trip to Seattle? Best place to get our bride blushing vermillion." The suggestion was taken happily by Alice while Izzy was grumbling a No from the driver seat. "Get over it, Izzy, you're required to attend, otherwise the classy stripper we get you is not going to give us a discount." Ok that one was a joke. It worked to make me, Alice, and Emmitt laughing. Edward didn't look so enthused about this part.

"No strippers, Clara!" Izzy complained while strangling the wheel with her pale hands.

"You know what, you are right. It can be an educational evening in a different way." Chortling with mirth, I shared a wink with Esme. Oh she knows what I mean. Sex Toys and stories. Izzy will not lose her blush until she is walking down the isle.

"Rosie, I want to ride in that car. Bella's about to burst a vein." I can hear the hulking man whine to his wife, who got into her hot red BMW. Getting out the car, I went over to where Emmitt was outside his door and slipped inside.

"That's ok, you can take over from me. Show us results when you catch up to us in the parking lot, Izzy better be on the verge of a headache from eye rolls." Emmitt grinned viciously and crammed himself into my previous seat next to Esme.

"Nice to see this side of Bella. Glad you came earlier." Rose told her as she gunned it out of there, cutting Izzy off for fun. We laughed and talked during our ride. I get the feeling that Rose had been against the relationship at one point, but now is happy for her brother and accepting of Izzy. Makes this union more real, not every member can be likable towards the addition. Its too much of a change.

At some point I had opened the windows and Rose had put down the top, so we were having a great time speeding past other cars. The song blasting was old school rock. Love me some Rolling Stones.

Izzy and Edward were irritated. Emmitt was wearing an accomplished grin while he told Rose and me all his deeds. Approved! He got dirty, didn't care his mom was beside him, until he got pinched. Ha!

The shopping calmed Izzy down. She has come to accept the hen night Alice and I have planned. We'll keep it classy-ish.

Being hungry already, I was all for the food tasting part. Delicious white chocolate moose cake slices. And that spicy shrimp spaghettis was fantastic.

When it was time for other shopping areas and fittings, I was busy with Rose, setting up the hen party. We had a clear idea of Izzy's limits and Alice's expectations. Themed Weathering Heights ball style bridal party during which gift giving will happen with games that were much more racy and modern. High school girls and four adults females. It will be ridiculous but fun. Maybe some gambling too. I would love to have a hand in taking the College Freshies summer allowance. No strippers, only a few sex toys. Hehe.

All in a days work, now I can relax in the spa where I dragged Alice and the ladies to so we didn't go overboard. Edward had already taken Izzy away for some alone time. Emmitt was busy kicking some kids ass on the video game in the IT shop. You ain't saving Zelda big guy, that kid has much more practice.

Five more days like this would be awesome. But I know Alice a bit more now. That Fairy Short will have us preparing all the gift bags, decorations, and guest seating assignments for the hen night, the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding.

Later that night I got some one on one time with Izzy before she went up to sleep and I hung out with uncle Charlie watching the Seattle basketball team barely lose a game.

* * *

Chapter over. How was that meet up? Cute? I don't think I'm funny, so I kept it simple.

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	4. What's up with the Cullen's?

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_Five more days like this would be awesome. But I know Alice a bit more now. That Fairy Short will have us preparing all the gift bags, decorations, and guest seating assignments for the hen night, the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding._

_Later that night I got some one on one time with Izzy before she went up to sleep and I hung out with uncle Charlie watching the Seattle basketball team barely lose a game._

**Chapter 4: What's up with the Cullen's?**

The doctor was in the house. This whole family has a mix of good looking people. Now that is not possible. I checked. Just none at all in a family of actors.

Each time I look at them and how they interact, I find more things very peculiar about them. Like how they do fun, its rather … mature? Dignified? Blaze? One of those adjectives.

Maybe that is why Izzy fits in well with them. They have the same disposition to the average American citizen.

It is hard to ignore though that Izzy doesn't tell me more about the Cullen family or what she does with them when they are hanging out. Like there are very few stories she shares with me. Which is odd right? They have been dating for a while, and in a small town where there isn't much else to do, you get to make a lot of memories which would mean lots to share. Apparently not. Just the generic story of Prom, how she and Edward met, the very basic shopping topics and arguments she has with Alice. There are more stories I hear about the La Push kids, especially Jake. How is it easier to speak about him and his friends antics than her fiancé and his siblings. Strange.

But hey, every family has a secret. Since I'm on the outside, I don't get to know. The Swan secret is...hmm, I guess maa hasn't mentioned it since that one time. Our family used to own and run an illegal fighting ring in Seattle, before it became a legal boxing establishment. Since it was bought, we are not quite related much to it, except the oldest child who keeps an eye on their investment. My oldest uncle sold it, then used the reward to gamble in investment, losing it for us all. Legacy gone. So, its kind of like two secrets, we do not advertise this when talking about old family businesses.

Three days had passed with prep work. Only a few hours ago, I got home from the hen party. It was just as I figured Izzy would love it. Except the sex talk and toys, that was a given. She was so pink in the face, I almost peed into my poofy gown. Other than that, I cleaned out only when I went up against idiot teens. The Cullen gals had damn good poker faces and I swear they are better at counting cards than me. Learnt within two games of folding that I cant out bid them, nor take the risk.

The gowns and décor had many of them excited, and acting absurdly like women from two centuries ago. Phony acting was fun. Izzy skipped out when a male stripper trio ruined the party. Thank you Jessica, you fucked up a solid night. Alice was fuming during the drive back in the two buses. They stuck drunk giddy Jessica with the other obnoxious girls, while Angela was safe with us. I even missed out on seeing the show. Only partly glad about it, because by how much I saw, they were more about taking off their clothes and grinding instead of using their bodies seductively during a dance. Where is the burlesque dance sequence, assholes?

Emmitt was being rather dramatic when he escorted his wife home. And apparently it wasn't just him, three gentlemen in a row. I tagged along with the good doctor's wife as we went for Izzy's car and let Eddie and Izzy have their alone time.

Hmm, no warmth from the doctor and Esme. Why didn't I notice that all night? I was practically leaning drunkenly on Esme during sex story time. Must be sobering up now. I get hyper attentive during that time. Wait, is that Rose upstairs? How did she change out of her clothes so fast? This dress has a corset, and I just reached the garage.

Strange. Will ponder on it late. If I remember it at all.

When I couldn't wait anymore, I shouted "Lets go lovebirds, I'm about done straining my knees to stop me from tripping into a face plant on Esme's garden!"

Thankfully they didn't take me as being comedic drunk. Few more minutes and my knees will buckle.

Ohh

Opps, there I go. Carlisle caught me and helped me into the Volvo. Which is tough because of the fucking poffy dress.

"How did women get into cars with these cake skirts!?" I exclaimed.

With a chuckle. Esme corrected me. "Not cars, Clara, carriages."

"Oooooohhh yeeeeahhhhaaaa..." So sleepy, that yawn was indicative, time for nighty night.

"Good night, Bella. Hope you had a wonderful hen party?" Esme asked Izzy when she came over to sit inside. Izzy had much the same difficulty, but she wasn't as drunk, just tipsy. Woah, she giggles a lot.

Eddie boy looks very mirthful. "You look like this is the first time Izzy has been t-tipsy. Didn't you have fun during grad night?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"We're not of age, and were being supervised..." I was raising my brow at him sardonically. Changing his tune he explained. "I figured her alcoholic experience can start in college, and not with the hard drinks my peers were excited about. We watered it down as much as possible."

Now I'm giggling at him. "Welp, that's too bad, Jessica had some decent non-watered down drinks tonight. I bet she spewed in the other van. Not getting your deposit back Eddie." He laughed with her as he started to drive off since Izzy's conversation was over.

It was a small nap, before I found myself being helped upstairs by Edward. He strong... and cold.

What the hell?

What is with the always smelling not like sweat and lack of awkwardness. He is so damn sure with his movements. Did he take a debutant and etiquettes class?

Ah nice bed.

"Don't forget to change out you two." He reminded them as they sat on the bed looking up at him. One giggling and stroking his hand. Man, Izzy is being rather creepy with her foreplay. Eddie made his exit fast then as Izzy tried to use his hand to tug him onto her. Thank you, Eddie, I didn't need that.

It took the tea that uncle Charlie made us drink, before we could be clear headed enough to help each other out of our corsets. Fun story changes. Izzy caught a lot of gossip. We had a hilarious time counting the notes I had stuffed down my corset. Plus 500 dollars, yay!

-**WG**-

Urgg, head, bright lights, dammit.

The breakfast sure helped. The Fairy Short's visit did not.

"How the fuck are you not surly right now?" I had to ask, because she had that preppy excitable bunny thing going.

"I have a much higher tolerance than you, old lady." The imp dared to insult me.

"Screw you." Grumbling like a child, I didn't care because I do not want to help with the wedding anymore.

"Come on, Clara. You need to help some how." Alice claimed.

"I'll …. Go get auntie Ren from the airport. How about that?" I asked, hoping it was enough.

"Alright, that way I can keep Charlie and Bella from doing the same. I need her to be prepped for the walk in heels. She's like a baby calf on ice." Alice complained as she helped me off the couch and into the car. Strong little imp.

Huh. I'm getting some flashbacks from last night.

It hurts my head, go away.

"By the way, is there a sibling of yours you can spare to drive me for the pick up?" I asked, smirking now that I was getting my way.

Alice glared at me a little by tilting her head towards the passenger seat. Giving her a sweet smile, I wish it looked better this early, it was strained.

"Have three cups of coffee, you can take Bella's car." Instructions handed out. Coffee in their home is awesome, can't wait.

Aunt Ren is going to be talking non-stop during the ride. Plus her own brand of insistent questions that I have no choice but to answer in the most minimal detailed way. All while driving!

-**WG**-

"... then came Kentucky. Phil's baseball league team takes us around many places. Our home now reflects the many cultures and cities we have been to so far."

Wow. Aunty Ren really has a lot to talk about, and it needs to become more interesting if she doesn't want me to crash into the car ahead from going into a daze.

Taking a hand off, I pressed my nails sharply into my skin. Gave me a quick jolt, and I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Aunty Ren, what was the reason that you were alright with Izzy getting married so young? I remember when Izzy was much younger and you told both of us not to make such a mistake." This is something I needed to know. While my aunt is rather vapid and flighty, she has a seriously unorthodox style of understanding situations than uncle Charlie.

"Well... if Bella had come to me with Edward last year, I would have objected. Last year they won't have grown as much as their breakup has allowed them. Bella is much better off when Edward is in her life as he is now. There is just such a connection between them. Their energies flow so effortlessly. I truly think they are meant to be, so if it happens later or now, doesn't really matter."

"That was very insightful, love." Phil told Renee from the backseat. I, on the other hand, am totally seeing aunty Ren's point of view. Mixing it with what I know about Izzy, it just makes sense in a rather nonlogical yet rational manner.

"I get it. Noticed how they just seem to balance each other out, though have much to grow into as well. College is going to be a whole other mixed challenge and opportunity for them. That too while being newly wed. Do you think Izzy will end up taking sabbatical till the next semester. Horny teens tend to do that, right?" Its a possibility I get a feeling is happening. Just being around Edward's room, I noticed how much he wasn't packing up. Hell, there were not even any packing up by Izzy. It's like they know after honeymoon, they are back and staying away from college.

"Hmm" Renee looked curious. "It's possible. Bella may want a break, she is not in such a rush to start higher education compared to you, Clara." Oh, that teasing woman. Smirking with some pride, I sat straighter in my seat.

"What about you, Phil. Did you want to also take a break after high school?" Looking back at him by rearview mirror, I saw him grinning.

"Nah, I was happy to go play ball at the university that gave me a sports scholarship."

Urg, athletes are annoying with their intense dedication to something they excel at already. Where is the challenge?

"Different life choices, I guess." I concluded the conversation there, taking the road off for a bathroom break.

This will allow me to power up on some energy caffeine drinks. About to doze off.

Maybe some kareokee in the car.

* * *

Chapter done. The questions I ask through Clara are what I wondered, about Bella's reasons to jump into the marriage thing and disregarding college education + experience. I mean college was so much fun, why the fuck would she wait until she is no longer human to enjoy it! Plus there is no challenge for her when she goes after her career eventually; super brain will make it too easy and her lack of acceptable official background wont allow her to go through the education then job years till she reaches editor level in a publishing house.

Who else agrees?

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	5. Wedding Bells? Notes? Piano piece?

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_"Different life choices, I guess." I concluded the conversation there, taking the road off for a bathroom break._

_This will allow me to power up on some energy caffeine drinks. About to doze off._

_Maybe some kareokee in the car._

**Chapter 5: Wedding Bells? Notes? Piano piece?**

Beautiful. Radiant. Ethereal.

Izzy was all that, she could wear wedding dresses very well. Huh, she could totally go into modelling.

Haha, I crack myself up sometimes. She would become the first model that breaks her ankle tripping on air off the ramp and tearing her outfit in half, ending with a brain injury.

Oh, time for the gift.

Reaching to the box that had been on the table, I brought it over to where aunty Ren and uncle Charlie were having their sentimental moment. Shit, its affecting me too, I feel squirrely in my tummy.

"Here Bella, this is the something blue and old for you." Renee said as I opened the box, taking out the antique elegant clip with turquoise gems. This thing is ooooold. Got it from Maa on the way to the wedding. She keeps it until I or Izzy are ready. Now, it will be Izzy until I get married.

"Do. Not. Lose. Break. Or. Tarnish. This. Its fucking old." I warned Izzy as aunty took it from me and looked to wear she can place it.

"Here, I can do it, Renee." Rose suggested as she came back in the room with Alice. The hairdo remained.

"Alright, we are done, and I don't want the bride crying. So everyone out except Charlie and Bella." Alice commanded. I got out of there as fast as I could, didn't want to do anything else but do my part of sitting in my front row seat.

The place looked awesome. Good to know that my efforts were not wasted. Though they were repeated when Fairy Short was being irritatingly anal about the imperfections she needed fixed in my work. So I started getting more tipsy with each complaint or correction. It was hilarious because Emmitt and Jasper were helping me out by getting me and themselves more alcohol shots behind Alice's back, we were competing to be the most incompetent. The whole task had become a fun event in itself.

They seemed to be different drunks. Emmitt was loud, real loud, while Jasper became very much like me; talking about small things we noticed and lacking filters. Esme was not amused with my hurting Alice's feelings when I may have accidentally called her short bitch aloud. My incoherent insistence and pleading, which I thought was cute, worked to get me into her good graces again. Cuddles always help.

Man, she is cold and hard. What the hell do they eat?

A handsome Eddie standing at the altar had me distracted.

"You ready for this commitment, Cullen?" I asked, smiling at him, while making his bow slightly askew.

"Never been more ready, and more sure about anything in my life." He told me with a beaming smile. Watching him for a few more seconds, I approved, he really wants Izzy yet left the control to Izzy. Rather uncharacteristic for him, but it shows just how important Izzy is to him. Genuine love. I wonder when I will find mine?

Ha, as if I care to right now. Reaching up, I corrected his bow and nodded to him in approval. "That's why I'm here. She's sure about you." And that is my limit to sweet sentiments.

Hearing Alice hiss at us, we got into our places, me in my seat. Renee came to join me beside Phil, she was practically buzzing with energy and sniffing already. Lucky for uncle that I agreed to be his buffer.

A rather lovely piano piece was playing in the back. I looked over my shoulder to see Rose playing it flawlessly. Was this the song Izzy said Eddie made for her. Its one of his skills; composing pianist. Hats off to him for this piece.

As the last of the two bridesmaids' came down, finishing with Alice and Jasper, I stood up to the wedding march song. It was played in a subtle way, not quite church like.

Charlie looked a bit stiff, but that's just him, Izzy looked like she was shocked by the décor, those attending and concentrating on not tripping over. Uncle did have a proud look on his face, yet I noticed he was slowing down, must be doing it to prevent Izzy from tripping. But then Izzy saw Eddie, and Charlie was trying to keep up now. What a hoot.

Sitting down, I watched the proceedings. Just watched, my mind was on other things instead. The next week's flight schedule, so I can return the favor I got for this trip. The dread that the day I go back to NYC, I will be delivering all day before I get back to my fucking apartment. That hot lawyer, Harvey Specter I saw last week. 10 more months before I can fly internationally without Hermes ruining my schedule.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard clapping. My eyes took in the smooching going on in front of me. Damn, girl, get it. Standing I clapped loudly in glee. The newly wed were beaming at all of us now, walking closer to take in hugs and well wishes from their families then guests.

"Its done now, Izzy. No backsies, we know Eddie is too proud of his achievement to let you ever go." This was no fib. You can just see how much the truth reflected off his wraps around Izzy and possessive prideful exterior. Some others agreed with me by laughing.

"Clara, I'm just the same." Izzy claimed while stepping away from our threesome hug.

"Ya, stubborn like a Swan." After rolling my eyes, I let them shift to another eager townie wishing them congrats. Since I have not interacted enough with the guests, I decided to get some calming juice, at the bar.

"I know what you want, lets go, Vodka Woman." Emmitt told her, while thumping my back. Ouch. Next time I will remember to avoid it or brush off the power.

While we were at the bar, he introduced me to some other townies. It didn't last long, our sweet corner, because uncle Charlie called me over to see Seth, Sue, and Billy. Awesome to see old friends.

"Wow Seth, who smacked the cuteness out of you? Taken up the Terminator and Rock as role models?" I was fibbing. He was such an adorable kid when he was younger. Baby sat him a couple times during visits here with Maa.

"More Rock than Terminator. Dwayne Johnson is the shi-" He stopped realizing he was about to swear around adults. Smirking now, I changed the topic.

"Don't sweat it kid, they were swearing around us before we could understand what they meant."

"Hey." Charlie berated me.

"Don't tell him the secret." Billy backed Charlie's complaint.

"Seriously?" Seth asked mischievously.

"No, Seth, we did not swear around you kids." Sue claimed. Then rethinking it while looking at the men she added. "Not me at least."

Cough "Slut" Cough.

"Clara." Ohh, Sue became scary, how do moms do that! Nodding to her, I snuck a smirk to Seth as we passed to meet other people.

Huh, who are they?

Across from me, talking to Carlisle and Esme were five people. Five people that seemed to have the same level of attractiveness as the Cullen family. Esme caught my eye and waved me over.

Shrugging, I excused myself from my uncle and Billy getting their beer on, and made my way through the crowd. The five looked over to me as I approached. Spying a waiter with a tray of Champaign, I snuck it off the tray when she went past me, and took a sip as I stopped beside Esme.

"Hello …" America's other top model family, I thought privately. "Let me guess, groom's side?" I may have been a little sarcastic.

"Clara. This is Eleazar Denali's family, he is Carlisle's cousin, they live in Alaska." Interesting, though it doesn't make sense why the obviously multiracial family have similar aesthetic features. Good thing I was not tipsy enough to tell them to their faces. Esme continued as she held my arm interlocked with her own. "This is Bella's sister Clara Abbott, Charlie's niece. She's an aeronautical pilot, currently living in New York."

"Alright, Mama Cullen, stop trying to make me blush like Izzy. Didn't get that gene. Rose lost her hot red BMW to me in her failed attempt." I reminded Esme, while Carlisle was chuckling lightly beside his wife. The other family looked intrigued and amused. "Phew, she is a tenacious one, very creative."

"Ha, sounds like Rosalie." One of the pretty blondes said, I think Kate. "Your job sounds wonderful. Traveling so many places."

Nodding to her, I listened as I was asked questions about places I may have been. Nope. "Actually, as many young people tend to do, I made a legal mistake that has me grounded to only US region flights that return within a few days." Please done ask.

"Oh, why is that?" Carmen asked. Great. I pouted at Carlisle, who smiled and answered for me.

Giving them a shrug and drinking a good gulp to avoid eye contact, I hoped the conversation would go else where. "If you don't mind, maybe I can help you get out of this contract?" Tanya suggested.

My eyes widened. "Please don't be joking? And please, please, be a competent lawyer." I asked with some silent pleading. Hell, to avoid more deliveries, I will take this offer. But, oh no, I cant pay for it, its too pricy.

Tanya nodded with a sincere smile. "Yes, I am a competent lawyer, more than I would say."

"There she goes being cocky." Kate complained.

Irena added "All you do is flirt the opponent to give into you, Tanya."

"I do not object to such a measure." I quickly gave my approval that surprised the sisters and delighted Tanya. She came over and put her arm around my waist. Cold, what the fuck!

"Someone realizes that its not a crime." Tanya said seductively.

"Damn girl, that's a good weapon. Wield it for my freedom all you want." We smiled at each other. Hmm, maybe a start to a good friendship, she is not as much of a bitch that Izzy was worrying about last night during pillow talk. "Though, will you do it for very less? I probably cant afford a sexy lawyer like you." I had to ask and felt not shame getting it out there, at my cousin sister's wedding. Networking!

"Pro bono darling. After all, we are family now." Tanya reasoned. So sweet of her. Loophole!

"Thank you Sexy Lawyer. Wanna come back to New York with me, I'll fly us over." I raised my brows suggestively, but not in that way. Not like this is one very beautiful woman. She doesn't hold enough of a candle to my cousin's husband and definitely not Rose.

"Wait, I want to come too. Lets make it a trip." Kate suggested.

And like that there was a trip planned for New York, that more of the Cullen and Denali family were joining. Its going to be a fun week, because that is all the time Tanya needs between shopping and clubbing. Irena didn't feel like coming. I'll find out why her sisters need to bully her into it. Alice will be leading the shopping trip.

-**WG**-

"Ok...I...cannot... do that... again..." I was gasping. Who knew Seth will take my dance off threat seriously. I cant keep up with his extravagant moves. Got tougher as I became more daring, until the song was over and I was so thankful it was over. "You win, bro, you win." I waved him off as he was gloating.

Izzy was laughing as she leaned against her new hubbie at our table. "That was just what I needed while I had my cake."

"Shut it Cullen." I shot at her with a small smirk as the couple got all lovey about it. Yes, she is a Cullen now. "Hmm, just as delicious as I remember." I said after having a slice of Izzy's cake. "I'd take a box with me in the morning if that blonde teen would leave some left over." I said pointing towards the guy taking yet another slide.

"That's Mike." Eddie told me.

Wearing a vindictive smirk I looked back to Mike. "I'll let it pass since he's eating his feelings." Eddie got what I meant, he had suppressed his laugh while Izzy was confused.

"What feelings?" Izzy asked. I raised my brows at her, was she being real with her obliviousness.

"Bella, he lost. It was obvious how he was looking during the ceremony." Seth claimed as he kept his cake from me since I finished Izzy's already.

"Like a kicked puppy." Rose said in a mocking way. Though I didn't get how it was mocking. Its true though.

"If he finishes all of that then you should know how much you stole his heart Izzy. Did you flirt with him even once?" I asked her. She looked incredulous while Eddie was getting irritated as he glared at Mike. "Come on, he would not feel this way if he knew there was no chance you had any interest in him."

"I... never flirted. But, we did go for a movie together." I gaped at her dramatically. She quickly retaliated my thoughts by saying. "It was supposed to be a group thing, but everyone else got sick, so I got Jake to come to keep Mike from making it out to be a date!"

Seth and I were laughing at her attempt to explain away the misunderstanding. "Sweetie, you should have been much more forward. Like put a sign on your locker 'B&E forever'" I was laughing all over again as Seth and Emmitt were sharing their own suggestions.

Izzy shook her head with a grin, while Eddie made sure the waiter had the cake packed up now. I whispered to him "Thank you, brother dear."

He gave me a smile and nod. Eddie will take care of Izzy when she is being like Aunty Ren.

Lets see if they last. One year at a time.

* * *

Chapter done. Yass, that was fun. I didn't include the whole Jake thing, because why would Clara be witness to that when Edward had led Bella towards Jake in the dark away from the party. And, hey Clara gets a solution for her problem.

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	6. Sexy Lawyer Solution

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_Izzy shook her head with a grin, while Eddie made sure the waiter had the cake packed up now. I whispered to him "Thank you, brother dear."_

_He gave me a smile and nod. Eddie will take care of Izzy when she is being like Aunty Ren._

_Lets see if they last. One year at a time._

**Chapter 6: Sexy Lawyer Solution**

"Preliminary checks, approved. We can commence with the passengers entering." Taking off my headset, I looked over to the captain that made his way outside to greet the passengers while I sat in the seat, forgoing this obligatory part.

My mind was on the fact that I was on my first ever take off for UAE as co-pilot. I will not be back home until almost 2 weeks later!

Tanya Fucking Denali is the best closer. Fuck you Harvey I Don't Take Pro Bono's Specter. And Fuck you Hermes Deliveries.

It happened officially four days ago.

-**Four days Ago**-

"... they think setting me up with a female would stop me from getting a settlement that works for my client. Foolish humans." Tanya boasted from the sofa at the Jazz club Kate found with Alice for their second last night in the city. Huh, she said humans, as if she weren't one.

Stop it, Clara, you're just overthinking about the many eccentric quirks you new families possess.

They woman has every right to boast. It took her one afternoon sitting while I was busy delivering items to put together a case for overthrowing the non-compete. How did she find the loophole so fast?

Anyway the next day I was there when Hermes Deliveries had sent Harvey Specter to stop the annoyance. Yet in his place he sent his associate Mike Ross. Ha, the kid didn't last long against Tanya's ploy to seem overwhelmed yet bitchy.

Smart kid, but wasn't able to find any way to ignore the loop hole Tanya had found. Though he thinks Tanya's agreement to his threat that the judge wont agree with this was laughable. I did actually laugh.

It was two days later and still Harvey's team couldn't find a way for her to be stopped. Can't beat it when there is obvious duress when I had signed the contract at a young age without a lawyer present as required by the firm when its a long-term contract. Made the contract null and void.

Tanya made a call to his office, stating that he should accept his defeat early or settle so its a win-win situation. The win for them being that this situation will lay to rest. As in, this defeat will not be shared with other employees and her co-workers so they can do the same and try to squeeze out more money. I don't care about the money. Just want the contract broken, that's my win. Of course, there will be money taken, as Tanya had explained it to me, that there has to be more pressure from their side to push those idiots to settle and start changing the contracts.

Its diabolical. Well, to me anyway.

It would seem that by Mike's suggestion that they not send Harvey or Louise to beat Tanya in the settlement for less money. It will take place at a hotel bar. That's Tanya's area of battle, not food that men think will soften her mood. At the bar came their best fifth year associate. She left a simpering mess. I got a clear view from the other side of the bar, vigilantly watching the entertainment with my friends. It got even better, Tanya left with her. The woman is a nymph, she can get anyone. Harvey should have sent someone much more resilient.

Anyway, the next day I was in their office, having fun chatting with Donna while Tanya was smugly getting the settlement papers signed, and sent on their way to court by someone she hired. A Mr. Jenks, nice man. Donna had asked me how I felt now free. I could only say, heading for the skies with my wings unclipped. Of course with their checkup in my background, they figured out about my main job.

"Thank you again, Tanya. Not just for the contract break, but for that moment you left that sighing associate shadow you till we were in the lift. HA! I don't think they will ever forget you." Very sure about that prediction. Looking over to Tanya, she looked pleased yet also a bit uneasy. Hell, the looks she got from her sisters and Carmen left her a big abashed. How is being memorable wrong. Unless... "Wait... are you worried about... are you lot under witness protection?" I whispered loudly to them over the music.

They shared a look before Carman said "Yes, Clara, we are, so we hope things die down soon."

Thinking about the chances of that, and hearing the others teasing of it not being likely, I said "Actually, I think it will be, because there are always enemies and impressive people coming and going through that law firm. So, it will be a distant memory soon." Hope that helps ease them. "Though I cant say anything about Katerina Bennett." There I go giggling, how much did I drink?

"Hmm, doubt it. I rocked her world." Cocky much, Sexy Lawyer.

The evening went great, and I got druuunk for sure. Threw up in the alleyway. The whole shebang. No idea how I ended up in bed of a hotel room. How did I get into different clothes? Just moving to stand, I could tell by the looseness of the blouse around the chest and fitting on the waist means it belongs to Kate. Irina would mean its longer since she is a tall woman.

Irina, wow, her romance life took a hit this year. We tried what we could to distract her. Alcohol didn't work on her, and I didn't want to get in trouble with my upcoming medical exam by getting us some weed. Shopping therapy was a small temporary relief. She lost her boyfriend, or soul mate as she called him. It was from Alice and Jasper that I learnt the boyfriend in question left Irina, getting in with bad people. Guess priorities didn't match. If he meant that much, then why didn't she go with him. And if she meant anything to him, then why did he leave so easily?

Problem that doesn't concern me. Something else a ticked off Irina shouted at me when I tried to convince her to move on with her life.

-**Present**-

It took four days for the airline to change my schedule since to become unrestrained. Another interesting thing, I found out that Louise and Donna had booked me as pilot for the times that their law firm will use their private jets. Things are falling into place for me.

One obvious downer being that Maa didn't give a shit. I told her it was official now, I was an international pilot. It was fun to stick it to Neil, I paid him back for the piloting education which he helped me out in on Maa's insistence. It was only meant to be for my bachelors. My last few months of deliveries had covered it for me, plus the new one I got when I was promoted. Lucky it had been at the end of the month, salary came with a bonus.

I didn't sell my apartment, because it would be nice to have a place where I can leave my stuff. Esme didn't allow me to do that when I told her during a call to inform them about my promotion. Instead I was given quite a lecture, the gist being that I am family, so I will stay at the Cullen home in New York when I come back from my trips.

Now how did Alice know this and set up a room for me already? Its an impressive penthouse in SoHo, two floors, several rooms, a large garage underground. Owned by the Cullen family, so I don't have to pay rent either. I wasn't going to complain. They are a very generous and kind family. My family. When I get back in two-ish weeks, I will move in entirely with my lease closed for the current apartment in Farmingdale.

When Izzy and Eddie eventually move to this side of our nation, I will have them over to hang out. If they come over. They are going to be on their honeymoon for maybe more than a month, according to Alice. In that case, my gift will be well used. The picture sex book I got for the two virgins, with levels of guaranteed pleasure associated to certain flows in the body. It was a fun read when the hired woman came to the hen night. There was also a matching set of monogramed Ray Ban type sunglasses with Mr. Izzy and Mrs. Eddie. Ha, I laughed when I wrote it down at the shop, then again when I came in two days to see the finished result. It was a stealth mission when I snuck it into Izzy's suitcase while Alice was busy. Yet she still found out, we had a fun teasing time on the ride over to New York last week.

Hearing sounds from my headset, I put it back on and listened to the next instructions. All the while thinking.

"I'm going to see the Burj Khalifa tomorrow." Just whispering it brought a big smile on my face.

Dreams coming true. Who knew weddings lead to good things.

* * *

Chapter done. Ohhh you don't know Clara, weddings lead to babies, HAHA!

BTW I do not own Suits the series.


	7. Favors

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_"I'm going to see the Burj Khalifa tomorrow." Just whispering it brought a big smile on my face._

_Dreams coming true. Who knew weddings lead to good things._

**Chapter 7: Favors**

It has got to be the best 3 and a half months of travel I have yet had. Going from one place to another. Taking up joint flights that cover many days. I think I also found out what kind of pilot I like being. Not commercial planes. They get a different team to check the plane for those control and evaluation tasks. The dual degree I got was for the purpose that I be able to fly and also maintain the plane's mechanics. For now, at least, but the airline where I work doesn't want me to do that when I'm flying a commercial plane. So, I always hope I get booked for private, which is not as often for a fresher like me.

The trips allow me from several hours of layover to almost full 24 hours, during which I go travel and culture sighting. Its not enough time if I want to be away from the city, but the culture is easier to accept than the sights. The winning visit in hot place has got to be Phuket, Thailand. Delicious food, Thai cultural shows, and beaches. Will miss it definitely. The winner for cold places hands down had been Moscow's famous temple and the war canons I went to check out.

Most of these trips I didn't venture out alone. Went with the other pilots and stewards/stewardesses. Given the rounds and shift changes, I have travelled by now, because of national grounding, with all of the flying staff at the airline. Its not a close relationship many of them. Just two that I became friends with and like to travel with; Nirma and Hela. They are very chill, no hassle, no bitchiness, both stewardesses and have no superiority or pretty complex to them. In fact both of them wish to also become pilots. Guess I sold them on the idea that they need only go to training and see from there if our airline will change their job descriptions.

Its absolutely crazy hectic, yet controlled; the flying schedules keep changing and sometimes are unalterable. A person much be very flexible and ready to go. It takes a long time to prep and get the passengers on board for commercial planes. So a lot of hanging around time that we spend chatting about our trips, gossip in the air hostess circles, the Air Marshals and celebrities we get as passengers, and most common is our highest memorable passengers. The man that had a panic attack after twenty minutes of being airborne. It wasn't a fear of flying or falling or crashing or burning. Nope, he had an irritational fear of catching a cold from kids or infants on the plane. Of course he was seated in the economy where there were many kids, on a field trip for a young kids of UNICEF conference in Malaysia. They were only 8 years old and were behaving themselves, since their mother/father were sitting with them. The one near the man had the sniffles, hardly much, and I heard it was due to allergies towards the air freshener that had been used during the joint flight. Poor kid had to go through that crap when the man got vocal about it.

Missed it all, but hey, when you're sitting up front you have just the view of the clouds and terrane and sea ahead of you. Right now I was sitting in the air staff longue of the airport in Canada. Nirma and Hela were on different flights halfway across the world at the moment, so I was having a game of poker with the hot shot pilots. They were men and I was going to win their money.

Until I got a call mid-game. Excusing myself while taking my cards and chips, I went over to the side.

"Hello, Clara Abbott speaking." The normal introduction I say when I get calls on my work mobile, sometimes I say it even when I'm using my personal one. Like, thusly.

"Now that's just adorable, Aviator Abbott." A sultry voice spoke.

"I know right. What's up, Tanya?" A smile on my face and reaching over to get myself another white wine. The barmaid nodded to me.

"Having a layover in Canada." That was not a question.

"You stalking me now? Because if you are, that's new for me. Supermodels do not follow me around." This is hysterical. Only Tanya would find a way to track me for her own amusement. GPS?

"Yes, I like knowing where my favorite aviator is, so I can imagine your surprise when I'm right behind you." Oh shit, she sounds very close. Spinning around I let out a loud laugh, then stepped forwards to hug a smirking Tanya.

Again cold and hard. "Girl, what are you doing here, its still not a close drive here?" I asked while taking in the outfit she had one, then looked up to see all the eyes on her.

"Nah, it was shorter, I love speeding."

"Bet you do, uncle Charlie had many reports of a blonde beauty that came for the wedding and none of his officers reported her." Raising my brows at her in mocking glare, we started laughing. I had been in the car with her that last time before our flight. In Eddie's car. Since he wasn't there, we took it out for a joy ride.

"That was all fun, Thelma." Oh no she didn't, I'm Louise! Rolling my eyes at her, I reached over and took my wine.

"How are you? How's the family? All I know from my call to uncle Charlie and Izzy is that she caught something during her honeymoon." Tittering at that fact, I shook my head. Didn't catch the right disease there, cousin, but it is much less devastating. I didn't take uncle Charlie's worries too seriously. He's a dad, he will exaggerate.

"Oh the illness is gone now, she has fully recovered. Edward has a niece that he didn't know about, her parents died, so now he and Bella have the custody." Tanya said casually like it wasn't a jaw dropping news.

"The fuck!" My eyes were wide and I was feeling very disgruntled. "Why didn't I get informed? Hell, uncle Charlie must know, and aunt Ren would be telling this to everyone. So...?"

Deep in thought it took Tanya to touch my arm with her chilly hand to snap me out. "Clara, I think they didn't want to share this with many people and have visitors. Freshly married and now parental is a tough transition."

"Well, college is out of the picture for now. It would be ill advised to move the child again. Shit! I have a niece now." Grinning I ran a hand through my hair. This is crazy.

"This is very sudden. I'm on my way there too. The reason I've come for this surprise also includes a favor." Tanya told me. We were then interrupted by some idiots coming over to flirt with Tanya.

"Back the fuck off, she's mine." I told them so they will retreat and I can hear her out. Kind of tensed with the news that I just got hit over the head about. Still difficult to understand. Why didn't the child go to Esme and Carlisle since they had raised Eddie? Unless that relative of his, thought he was adult enough for this responsibility? Which is possible, he isn't an asshole, in that worse way.

"All yours huh? Plans for later, mile high club, darling?" Tanya teased while running her fingers along my thigh. Catching her hand, I patted it, before flipping it away with a stroke.

"You don't have the equipment I desire, sexy. I'm guessing with your suggestion that you need my flying skills."

"Yes. A trip to Forks, directly please." Wow, was she talking about what I think she means. Giving her a disbelieving look, then checking her out, I grinned full toothed.

"Danger, danger. You're a closet adredaline junkie." This is intriguing, looking at that confident smirk. Not the first time it seems.

"Honey, that title was invented by me." Tanya boasted with class.

"Ohh hoo!" Laughing at her cockiness. "So where will I be dropping you off? PA? Olympia? So you can glide on over."

"PA is best, at night is preferable, but I will take any time you have during your next flight."

Opening my small laptop, I checked the online scheduling system. "Hmm, my next flight is heading towards the wrong direction. Maybe I can get a switch with one of these fuckers, get a private jet, that will allow me to drop you off and reach Seattle for my next flight. It will be a tight fit."

"No time to waste. Which of these do I target?" Tanya asked me as she eyed the men pilots with a predatory glint. Those idiots are about to be bamboozaled.

Our game plan ready with our target, we went over. The game will now be five card high draw. The bets are date with Tanya or flight change for me. Its all about luck, but Tanya was able to get the men to start getting slightly volatile by pitting them against each other.

"You're a man eater, Sexy Lawyer." I whispered to her mirthfully. Tanya snuck a high card out of the pack, handing it to me, and I brought it up. "I win losers, I get her all to myself. Ciao."

With that I got up and Tanya took Smith, who was the original person we wanted to switch with, he needs a medic for his sore jaw. He's fine. The men groaned in disappointment as he flipped them off behind his back while Tanya held his arm tugging him along.

It was a good win. The second task was set to go as well. I got a private small plane, and had a few cargos i will need to deliver to Seattle as payment for use. Lucky me, stuck with shit load of mail and parcels. Tanya had looked over the temporary freelance contract.

One hour and we were ready to leave. I will lose deposit of the parachute, which is fine, Tanya had given me the money to pay for it.

An hour later we were over the ideal area and I went back to watch as Tanya was getting ready. Pushing open the side gate, I spoke into the mike. "Be ready, I will tell you went we are above PA. It will be any minute now. Ok?"

Tanya nodded with a smile.

"Say hi to my niece for me." I told her while putting the Alex lion into Tanya's back pack.

"Sure. Thank you for this, Clara."

"Anytime, Tanya. Safe landing." I told her as I hugged her. Heading over to the cockpit again, I sat down and stirred below in a decline until I was at the right level. Then said "You are good to go, Sexy Lawyer."

Looking behind my shoulder, I saw her give me a salute then jump off the plane with a hoot. Grinning I raised my altitude. Once I was cruising, I went to close the gate. Now only twenty minutes to Seattle, and a quick hour later on a commercial plane to LA.

This is was fun. Though, I cant help feeling a little disappointed that I heard about my niece from Tanya and not direct family. Shaking my head, I got back into the flight. This is not the first time I have flown this size of plane alone. Its nice, I like the solitude.

-**WG**-

"Ok, lets go over this again."

"Yes, that is a good idea Clara." Carlisle told me. We were currently in Seattle, where they had come to see me after a quick call to me two days after I dropped Tanya off on my way to LA. Had to ditch the schedule again and Disneyland.

"You want to hire me for the duration of possibly the entire month, to take you guys to different locations, then make multiple trips between those locations and home with extra passengers. How am I doing so far?"

"Very well, dear." Esme spoke with a smile. Nodding to her, I looked down at the rather incomplete schedule.

"Ok, and you guys have a private plane already?" I asked them.

"Yes, we have one, bought it a few years ago." Carlisle wasn't boasting, but damn, how much did the good doctor make during his work in the last eight years. I mean I know he is one of the best and respectable doctors that doesn't like the lime light. Surgeon too.

"Not surprised, now that I think about it." Smiling at them, I tapped my pencil on the paper before putting it down. Holding out my hand to Carlisle I said "I accept the mission."

They chuckled as Carlisle shook my hand and Emmitt started coming up with my spy code name. I liked Amelia Earhart.

It was within an hour that I had conferred with my airline firm and supervisors. Stating with my Sexy Lawyer's help that I am freelancing for a month. They were being bitches about it. I agreed to do some heavy duty flying for the month after when I'm done with this mission. Tanya is a hardass and wont let them use this as a way to get me demoted or fired. Love her.

Lets go Cullen Denali family, I'm your chaffier.

The place was Re-donc-u-lus. It would seem Esme had designed the interior. Just so not in the face yet impressively aesthetic. With sitting area, and several sleeping compartments. It could handle enough weight for long trips too. There was no staff needed to serve them, as they were happy to do it themselves.

The craft was in good condition, they had the hired cleaning crew and maintenance crew of the airport hanger to handle that job on a biweekly schedule. And wow, what an engine, this is top notch, and I found out from Rose that I get to tweak with it later so its more efficient. I can hardly wait to work with Rose.

I'm all for favors if I get to be the captain, because that is what I became, in charge of my ship.

They were respectful to my instructions. It was very chill. When it was set on autopilot, I would be able to hang out with them a bit, before being alerted back to my seat to inform of my passing into zones.

A long ass trip for me with multiple stops. Carlisle and Esme went to Ireland, Eleazar and Carman to Egypt, Rose and Emmitt to Tokyo, Kate and Tanya to France. Then I will be floating at an airport until one of them calls for a flight back to Forks. Hopefully with a round trip of the others, if not, then its on their dime and time.

Will go where they need me. And maybe on my last trip to Forks, I can see my new niece and family, knowing that I will be very busy after the mission.

These favors are apparently going to be very rewarding.

* * *

Chapter done. Capitan Earhart on duty.


	8. Is that Izzy and her Minime?

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_Will go where they need me. And maybe on my last trip to Forks, I can see my new niece and family, knowing that I will be very busy after the mission._

_These favors are apparently going to be very rewarding._

**Chapter 8: Is that Izzy and her Minime?**

I am so tired. And excited.

I am tiredly excited.

Its been a difficult long month. Not with my family as a freelance hired pilot. No its the airline that is kicking my ass across continents. So many trips, compromises, and required flexibility from me.

Worth it though. I got to enjoy being the solitary pilot of my plane and passengers. Heck, without a middleman, I got paid a lot. More than I asked even when I told them they should accept my family discount bill. Nope, they were feeling very generous. When I tried to complain this to Izzy, getting her to convince them the original agreed amount, she too wouldn't hear of it. Apparently, I was doing them a big favor by flying them around. So they didn't need to wait on other flight schedules, passengers, delays, and customs.

Truly, there were some rather eccentric people coming onboard during those return trips. They all seemed to have the same kind of genetic aesthetic-ness to the Cullen family. What do these people consume that gives them such physics, voice, and presence. Though they were friendly to me when I greeted them at the start twilight of the boarding process. I may not get flushed like Izzy when she is around Edward, but I cant ignore the attraction I feel towards the very good looking men. I mean, damn, they are all prime specimens of their subspecies, males. Actually, could they even be referred to as human males. When I told Tia this after apologizing if I drooled over her husband, she laughed loudly. I got slightly embarrassed by the fact that I could swear everyone heard me, since they were all chuckling or smiling. What the fuck!

The suspicions is building in me, especially when I notice how cult like they could seem. Especially with the either dark black eyes, red eyes, or amber eyes like the Cullen and Denali. I accepted that they wear contacts, its the logical explanation. But all the time, isn't that irritating, its a long ass flight. Another thing to notice, they gave the impression that they don't eat much, since when I go over to check on them, I see that the dishes are freshly cleaned or the interior doesn't smell like lingering scents of the delicious cuisine that Esme had the plane ordered with each flight. In fact, it smelt damn appealing, all those lovely scents in one place, made me want to eat my meal in the cockpit, if it were not for their insistence that I join them for a moment while one of them had some fun sitting in the pilot seat. Not pressing any buttons. Thank you auto pilot.

After being around them, I miss the intellectual, peculiar people's company. Forgot how demanding and annoying commercial travelers can be. I mean I don't mind if a kid wants to come see the cockpit, but I don't think its a good idea to put them on my lap, touching anything with their messy hands. Its messy, I felt it when they shook my hand or when I had to stop their wandering curiosity to press buttons. My wheel was a little sticky. Took an antibacterial wet wipe to it.

It gets especially irritating when I'm flying a bunch of idiots that want to hit on me and sleep with the pilot or flight attendant like this is some kind of porno. Just no! That is when I need to go an interfere, make sure they behave, since they make sure there isn't a US marshal on this small plane. Good thing Hela wasn't there, she would have tasered one of them until they were unconscious. Would have gotten her fired or put on probation. Not good for her since she is currently studying for her pilot training. I did threaten them with a taser when their drug addled mind couldn't understand the phrase 'please return to your seats and buckle in, sir.' I cannot handle this kind of passenger pool.

Just, no.

-**WG**-

Can't believe I am doing this again.

Maybe I need to change my type of career from part of an airline into a freelancer pilot.

This one was an urgent favor. I have no idea how he got through to my supervisor before contacting me, but Jasper did it.

It would seem he has hired my aviator services to use the family jet in picking him and Alice up. With some guests I am assuming.

When I got a chance to leave the room and was about to call Alice, she did it instead.

"No time to waste, Clara. Need a pick up from Africa, please be here fast. We need a drop in on Forks, no landing time." Alice blurted out elegantly.

Shit. "Ok, got it, but I'm currently in Mexico. The jet is back in the hang-"

"Nope, its on its way to you. I had it handled, don't worry. This person will take over your schedule till after New Years. Ok?" I heard from Jasper.

"Yes, yes, on my way to pack up. Will get some parachutes as well." I said while gathering my things.

"Just two more needed, extra passengers. I know Emmitt, Tanya and Rose used up the other ones."

"Those junkies wanted to test it out of the plane." I joked with a chuckle. "It works by the way, there is a compartment that opens and takes the person directly into a tub which has a lock that slides away so you fall to the ground. No gate pressure issues. Esme thought of a lot!"

"Actually that was all Edward." Jasper quipped, it would seem he too was exasperated by how much Eddie boy can do, so many skills in a teenage genius.

"Of course, it was, don't you mind Jasper. You're impressive too."

He was laughing while Alice could be hear cooing at him with compliments. Yes, I don't need to hear this part now.

"Ok, see you guys in 2.4 hours. Bye."

"Bye!" Alice chirped before I cut the call.

Its going to be fast. So I will have fuel, coolants and such prepared for the moment the jet parks, so I can leave quickly.

-**WG**-

Just as I was arriving at the Cullen home in my rental car, I thought about the trip.

The two new people I met were different from the others, not in the physical way really. Well, more like the older woman was just like Alice and Jasper. The younger teenager was just as mature as Izzy, maybe a bit more. He has teak colored eyes and when I was around him or shook his hand, it was warm, strong and warm. This is so confusing, especially since I am missing a lot of information.

Anyway, after the drop off, I parked the jet in its hanger and left for Forks. Took four hours, I was driving fast. Huh, there is an obvious lack of cars in the drive way. Did they all carpool from Seattle? Yes, probably.

Getting out, and grabbing my compact suitcase, I walked over towards the house. It wasn't long after that I found myself in an Emmitt hug. Laughing, I patted his hard cold back, wheezing a bit. Fucker is strong.

It was soon that I met others until I came upon Izzy and froze.

"What the … fuck? Is that you Iz-" The words choked out of my throat when I saw Eddie standing with a little girl in his arms. "Umm, ok I didn't actually expect to see a mini-Izzy."

Is it getting hot in here, because I think I'm getting a little dizzy. Staring at Izzy and the little girl. Izzy especially was most different. She looked like them, well she was all still Isabella, but she had eyes like them, her beauty had amplified to above Rose's level.

"ARE YOU WEARING HEELS VOLUNTARILY!?" I shouted because that was most surprising for me. It created quite a lot of laughter as Izzy came over to me and hugged me. I gasped.

Now I feel bewildered, and cornered. "It's alright, Clara."

"I don't know, it looks like you joined their cult, cousin. What was the price for admission?" I asked, only kind of joking but the silence that suddenly came surprised the heck out of me. "I need a fu-" I stopped as I spied my niece/miniIzzy again "-fudging drink."

With that I walked away to where I know they keep the alcohol. When I left I heard Seth say "Ha, she hit the nail on the head. I told you it wont be long before she figures something is up."

The noises outside the kitchen became a buzz for me as I slipped out the room with the wine bottle and laid down on Carlisle's couch. Once I was ready I said aloud "Can someone people come give me a psych session."

Within several seconds the room was filling with Rose, Carlisle, Izzy, Edward, and Eleasar.

"And my niece, please." I need someone to keep me calm.

A tall man came inside with her. When I saw him, I gasped. "Wh-what the, are all the boys in La Push doing a tribute for The Rock. Seriously, Jake, where is the scrawniness and hair gone? Your Maa loved it long."

He smiled at me, and said "Yeah. I remember. Had to cut it off, you will find out why in a bit. Also don't knock on The Rock, he's awesome and a man of our tribe."

"Well I believe it now!" Looking over to the little one, I gestured her to come closer to me. She was smiling and well mannered. Reaching over, I stroked her arms "I already like you kid, most well trained child I have been around since your Maa."

"Hey. She is not trained." Izzy complained. Smiling and moving the locks away from the child's ear I started to look for something.

"Excuse you, Izzy. Parenting is a form of training, trust me, you're doing a much better job than others. Now where is it? AH!" I found it just near her hairline. The Swan Mark.

"What are you looking for, aunty Clara?" The soft sweet voice asked me curiously. Unbelievable, how could she possibly sound like this and so eloquent. They will explain, they will explain. Be Patient, Clara.

"See, there is a definitive way of proving you are a Swan. Every child of the bloodline has a mark on them. You do, right here." I stroked the skin while holding the hair away. She reached up tilting her head to the left, and brought her fingers to mine. They moment they touched I saw myself, I saw the room, I saw so much and froze, blinking my eyes.

"Here, let me help you." Eddie quickly said, come to kneel in front of us. I looked at him, then up to Issy, who was noticing my behavior.

"Umm. Here, lets see the one on your Maa." I decided to change the spotlight to Izzy for now.

For a few minutes we were doing this, and I could hear some conferring occurring from the peanut gallery.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Carlisle gave Eleazar a nod before looking to me kindly.

"How much have you noticed about our...cult." He said, deciding to take my terminology.

Reaching over, I started stroking Nessie's hair while constructing my sentence in my head. This is a nervous and calming habit of mine, I used to do it to Izzy too. "There is the body; cold, resilient, unblemished from weather, oil, or sunrays. They eyes I don't know about as I figured they were contacts since there is no way all the Cullen's can have the same amber. Adoption and all. There is also the voice, which is a constant note, no breaks or strange pitches to them. The scent doesn't make sense because given the time of day none of you smell of sweat." I took a sniff of Nessie who giggled and did the same to me. That's cute. "The biggest difference I noticed, especially in Izzy, is her balance. That stuff doesn't go within a few months. She had that problem all her life, the only time it could possibly alter is in around eight years when she fully grows into a woman." I looked over to Izzy, it would seem she has to an extent. I don't get it! "There is a kind of allure from you all."

"Would you say its dangerous? Like a warning?" Eleasar asked me.

Thinking about it, I shook my head. "Noooo, its more like interest. You know, like seeing someone special or new. I dunno, umm, like when I saw the engine in the Cullen jet, that sense of intrigue. Urg, I'm not doing a good job of this am I."

"No, don't be discouraged, it is very helpful. I think you are very different from what I had assumed earlier when I first met you at the wedding, Clara." Eleasar told me as he stepped closer. "You seem to have a different instinct, more like your sister."

Izzy nodded from next to me. "I know what you mean about that allure, I felt the same, but when I met James and his cult, they gave me the vibe of being dangerous."

"Oh, right. Huh. Maybe we're both just weird." I joked, since I felt only slightly more comfortable now.

"Was there anything else you noticed, Clara." Rose asked, she was being patient, and I felt like talking to her.

"I noticed during my stay and the flying that none of you seem to eat food, you all pretended. And at the wedding and clubbing none of you got drunk either, because you cant all be lucky sobers in the morning without hangovers. I will admit you are good at acting drunk, only you forgot that you need frequent trips to the toilet." That part made me smirk at Rose. She knows what she forgot.

"Ok, you are right about that, but I hate human toilets. That place was filthy."

"It was one of the hot new pricy clubs in the NYC." I complained, shaking my head at her. She simply shrugged.

"Another thing, Carlisle." He looked to me with mirth in his eyes at his daughter's lack of tact. "I don't know how much of a genius you are, but with how fast you came up as a doctor and not be renown so much makes no sense. You level of IQ and training would mean that you had to have been noticed in schooling and finished it much faster. Like that Doogie Houser kid on TV. Only your real."

"You have a very good point, Clara. I didn't actually study medicine during my teenage years." He replied.

"Ok, so with all I noticed, what am I missing now?" I asked.

Izzy looked to me now, holding my hand with her cold one. Then click, I understood something.

"What do you eat, Izzy?" I asked her. Because to me, it all came down to the diet that made sure a physical body.

"Blood, Clara. I drink blood." She told me resolutely.

Holy SHIT! IM IN A HOUSE FULL OF VAMPIRES!

Wait no, if they are vampires, then what the hell is Jake and Seth. What is up with Nessie and Nahuel.

"I don't understand. If you are vampires. Am I right about that, vampires?" I asked Carlisle, who nodded to me with a calm serious look. "Then what are Seth, Jake, Nahuel and little Nessie here?" I asked gesturing to them.

Nessie giggled when I gently pulled her upper lip up, looking for fangs.

"Ha, I knew she would do that." Seth claimed.

"No you didn't, it wasn't part of the bets." Jake muttered. I heard him anyway.

"Aside from the buttwhooping you will be getting for betting about my reactions, what are you Black?"

"We are shape shifters, as Edward told our earlier company."

"What do you shift into?" I asked curiously. "Wait, wait, umm, history class talked about Native tribes that would believe in spirit animals. So what is your animal, friend?" I was being respectful, remembering what I learnt in that class ten years ago.

He smiled at me, and shared a look with Seth. Seth left the room while Jake told me "Our spirit is the wolf."

Then Seth, well a large sandy wolf had come to the door. He didn't come closer, so I went to him. He yipped at me when I pried open the jaw.

"This is a lot to take in." Then boom a millisecond later Emmitt was standing beside the wolf, and I backed away with a yelp. Falling on my ass, I heard the complaints from Rose and Esme for Emmitt surprising me that way. "No, its ok, I think it helps."

Scratching the back of my heck, I wondered if there was anything else, oh yes, Nessie. When I looked to her, Eddie spoke. Telling me how Nessie came to be.

"I thought I packed some protection for you guys, it was part of my present." I said, while some were chuckling. Izzy gave me a dry look.

"Could we not go there." She said, so I let it be, for now.

"Good thing he kept it in his pants last year, or else uncle Charlie would rain down charges on Eddie boy."

It might come as a joke, but I was serious, and Izzy knows it too. She nodded and smiled at her daughter.

"Ok lets fast forward this with all the facts that I need to know." I instructed. At this some of them chuckled. Whats funny?

"Charlie is the same way."

"Get out, you told him!" I exclaimed. "And he didn't alert the NASA!"

This only amused them more. Then came a long story.

An hour later I was sufficiently dazed out. My mind going to the may new aspects of my family and a whole other world I was learning about. This is, intense. World view shattering. Just a lot.

Which is why I am currently drunk, and telling my niece many stories about her Maa when she was her body age of 7 years old. Sweet kid, and very smart. Which would be unsettling for others, but now that I knew she is special, its normal. I know I am weird accepting all this new knowledge and applying it already as a normalcy.

What choice do I have?

I'm just not the kind of person that hates change, that would rather accept what I knew and ignore the rest. Plus I don't mind segregating when its different species. They are human, but its come to my knowledge that I am now the subspecies; common homosapien. Anyone else in the house right now is on a higher level.

* * *

Chapter done. Welcome to the new world of Twilight, Clara. How did you guys like the intro to the world and her reaction?


	9. Transitioning

A/N: I do not own any of Stephine Meyer's Twilight creations.

Summary: Guest list for the wedding of the year for Forks, WA, includes a certain cousin sister. Its not Edward's cousin, neither the Cullen clan. No, this cousin is a Swan. Lets see how she handles Bella's drama.

* * *

**Wedding Guest**

Recap:

_I'm just not the kind of person that hates change, that would rather accept what I knew and ignore the rest. Plus I don't mind segregating when its different species. They are human, but its come to my knowledge that I am now the subspecies; common homosapien. Anyone else in the house right now is on a higher level. _

**Chapter 9: Transitioning**

Hangover & Esme's delicious breakfast cure, was a blessing the next day.

It was not a blessing when Emmitt was telling me that I had apparently taught my little niece a whole handful of swear words. Motherfucking Shit!

Also, Izzy was pissed at me for telling them her childhood accidents, including the injuries, which now I joked of being null and void since there are no scars left.

Eddie loved those stories, he thanked me during my large waffle bite. I muttered that he should use protection next time so I don't have to watch my language. Apparently, that is not how it works. The eggs must be not frozen to make hybrid kids.

Not wanting another vampire biology lesson, so I went to speak with the others within the house. Several had already left last night while I was knocked out. Amon had some really wicked tricks he showed me with his abilities to control the elements.

Slapping his arm many times as I got excited with my idea, I bounced onto my knees. We were sitting on the ground in Esme's garden so he could show me how he can shift the dirt and air around the flower, making it wilt or shine. "You know what, You know WHAT! You are the perfect person to make possible the make outer core travelling channels. Know what I mean."

He looked excited too, and nodded. "Yes, I understand. It would make travelling much faster and possibly only vampires."

"Entirely undetected by my subspecies. Static issues through the layers of Dirt and pressure, we wont get far." I explained one more part I thought was important. They had explained the whole Volturi vampire society ruling power situation to me. All I could say was that like the Egyptians and Romanians, Volturi too will fall by a new ruling power. Time requires change, and with their life times being undefined, its a requirement.

"That's a great idea. Lots of application. If I am calculating this correctly then it will take someone from here to travel to Ireland about..." Edward said as he went through the math, while interested others were sharing their knowledge of geology and if vampire bodies can handle that pressure and heat.

"Thanks for that." Izzy told me as she stood beside me, holding for me a cup of caramel frappe. YES. "This is a nice way to get our minds off the watchful eye on us by the Volturi."

"Cousin, do you see me worrying myself into a coma because of the knowledge that smartphones will soon make my private life less private. No. Because I will adapt, and I will move ahead."

"That's a good point, Clara."

"At the moment I have a finite number of years to live. Hey, don't be imagining any differently, you chose this life, I am content with mine." I told her when I saw her expression of sadness. "I'm not going to squander my time depressing myself, and neither should you by hiding or cowering from red robed jackasses."

"Clara!" Izzy complained while looking for her daughter.

"Oh don't worry, Nessie knows not to say it, because I will have no issues giving out punishments she will hate. No coddling from Aunty Clara." Smirking I looked over to my round eyed niece, giving her a sign that I will hear it all. She nodded cutely and came over to hug me.

"You love me, right aunty Clara." Oh that angel. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, little water dweller. You misbehave and I dole out the punishment. Don't worry, your Maa misbehaved as well, that's why Grandpa Charlie banned your daddy from coming in the house."

"Clara!" Eddie complained now. I couldn't help it. Nessie and I giggled as Izzy was shaking her head at us, not amused at all. Irritated that there might actually be nothing she can hide from her daughter.

"OK-ay, lets get something sweet to eat. See you're lucky, you don't need to worry about cavities, you're venom should kill them off. Right, Doctor?" I asked Carlisle, knowing he heard me.

"Indeed, though its not tested."

"Ooo, lets test it. I'm taking you to my favorite candy stor-"

"Nope, no testing." Eddie said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Nessie, bring out the big eyes." I whispered to her and held her up to Eddie, as she gave him her cutest look.

Ten seconds later I was laughing against the wall while Eddie was scolding Nessie with tickles for being so adorably manipulative.

"I think its all her aunt's influence."

"You didn't complain when I got you into gourmet desserts, tubby."

Izzy glared at me while Alice gasped. "No. You have pictures?"

"Ask aunt Ren. It was the cutest ro-"

"I will seal your mouth shut, Clara." Izzy was threatening me now. Only made me laugh louder.

"I want to have what mommy likes." Nessie told the room.

This might be a good idea. And a challenge. "How about this, we get the ingredients, then we give cook books to the competitors and see which vampire makes the dish best. Food eaters are judges."

"Yes. Daddy you will make it the best."

"Nessie, your daddy cant cook more than scrambled eggs." Izzy teased her husband who approached her with a challenge. Cool, wife against husband.

"Hey, mind if I get more judges?" Jake asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Great, the house will smell strongly of wet dog all day. Might become permanent."

Ouch. Good thing I'm not a wolf, or vampire, otherwise anyone in the room will smell awful to me. But hey, "Does this make me, Nessie, and Nahuel the only ones neither species will mind breathing around."

Emmitt was sniffing me now, I laughed, trying to get away from him. "Don't mind if I do."

"I mind...HAHA I mind. Rose... get your... vampiric bloodhound … off of me!" I complained as he was messing up my hair now and couldn't breath from the laughing.

To avoid any more humiliations, I took the hybrids and a few others with me for grocery shopping. It's going to be an interesting experience to go shopping with Zafrina, Senna, and Maggie. The two Amazonian women did change out of their garb, while Maggie will get to decide if humans around them are lying. Its going to be a party.

Its the most human thing that vampires do much differently, shopping/hunting for food.

-**WG**-

"APPROACHING 17 MINUTES!" I shouted in excitement.

There were hurrying up, blurs of movement. Its a speed and quality game. You may be slow but might have the best tasting dish. Two rounds. And Presentation certainly matters.

Shopping had been fun, but when the smell became overpowering the vampires left the me, Nessie, Nahuel Jake and Eddie alone. By the time we were done, I had taught my niece how to eat and shop at the same time, find the promotional items, check their expiration dates, trying the testers so I know what not to buy, and always look above and below the main section of the shelves. When our carts were full and rolled into the checkout counter, the counter girl assumed we were having a party, to which I said it will be full of sweet toothed people. Hehe, more like sweet smelling sharp toothed people. What if I make a condition that loser eats the human food? Lets see what Alice thinks.

It would seem Eddie heard me, and shot down the idea. I challenged him about being so confident that he would take that losing punishment away. He claims this is supposed to be fun, so keep it fun. Urg, fine, for his little angel.

Anyway, I don't know why Esme has three spare portable ovens, but she did, and the areas were prepped for each contestant. Eddie, Izzy, Siobban, Kachari, Carman, Amon and Emmitt. They had their own teams cheering them on, while I was counting the duration. Esme was referee.

One by one, or two at the same time finished their dishes, putting them on the platform. We cheered, clapping, or jeering those we didn't like.

The judging table was ready and others hung around standing, to see the judgement as slices were made and given to each of us.

First one was Siobban's Éclair. It was finished second, and looked entrancing. One bite and I knew she was going to be a contender. We were not going to be numerical.

"Ah, Np! Embry, don't finish it all, we need to taste only. We can eat the rest later. Don't you watch Master Chef?" I scolded him. That petulant wolf had to be growled at by Jake to snap out of his hunger. Crossing his arms, he waited for the next dessert. Teenagers, urg.

Second dish was Amon's, a Croquembouche, which looked very impressive and exact to the image. He had used his talent to get the honeycomb on it, such a delicate touch that only vampires have with their speed. His was actually the last one done, five seconds behind Kachari. I couldn't help my sigh of admiration. It was rather artistic what he had made, yet I do want to take. Esme carefully removed enough balls of éclair like round pieces for each of us. Oo so good, but Siobban had a punch in hers with the surprise tinge of passionfruit.

Next came Kachari's colorful cupcakes. It looked vibrant like the rainforest's flora. Sweeeeeet, like sweet and yet the fruity tastes were lovely. Only downside was the almond extract. Kachri took the criticism like a champ.

After Kachri was Eddie's turn. The man goes for he gold, with an apple crumble pie and vanilla butterscotch ice cream on top. He made his own fucking ice cream. It looks precious with its golden, glistening checkered crust, and the melting ice cream promising the deliciousness inside. And boy did he not disappoint us. The ice cream was the best part though. The wolves were teasing him about making delicious food and never making his mate any when she could eat. Izzy tried to come up with an excuse for why she kept denying him. She eventually admitted that she doubted his ability to make a delicious dish. If she were human, we would have forced her to eat.

Emmitt pushed for his to be next. A chocolate brownie. It looked so good, and smelt just the right amount of burnt and baked. When we saw it cut up by Esme, we could see the sponginess. Eagerly we gobbled it up and were humming and moaning for a whole minute. It would seem he took a different tactic than just making it fast, he made it with enough peanut butter in it with the chocolate chips to keep it goosy and moist. I couldn't stop the guys from getting some more by going over to Esme. Eddie was not a happy camper. Nessie gave him sad eyes for getting a second too. Though I did notice the flambe that Emmitt was more than excited to do had left a burnt taste behind with the chocolate and peanut butter to mask it some. That will affect his score. Plus other than looking appetizing, it didn't look well decorated. Emmitt had pretty much moved it from pan to plate and flambed the top until he noticed Siobban was about to put hers on the platform he tossed his instead. The man is nuts.

Carman brought hers forth to Esme, who needed to gently make pieces of the expresso caramel tiramisu. Holy shit. The woman made it right, but she may have overestimated how much caramel was required. I couldn't finish it, too sweet, but the guys didn't care. Nessie it would seem is not a fan of caramel. Carman got a hug for from the little sea fish.

Finally we end the competition with Izzy. Coming in hot with a moose cake. So sultry and wonderfully strawberry with hints of spice, who saw that coming. Just hmmmmmmmmmm. Izzy has not lost all her memory of taste buds and still goes by some estimations from her human instinct memories. It looks hotel good too. I got up clapping for her.

"You still have your gourmet touch, Izzy." I told her with a proud smile. She took a bow before giving her husband a Cheshire grin.

"Mommy, it was so good, can I have it everyday?" Nessie asked, trying to be very convincing. When Izzy gave her a look, she bit her small bow lip and said "I don't get cavities."

Laughter rained at her reasoning, I back her up 100%.

"Alright, back to judging." The crowd quieted down. "We better finish this before Embry and Quil made a lunge for the éclair and brownie again. Since we cant actually confer together because of a mind reader and you all have superhearing, we're just going to say our favorites and the person with the most votes wins. I'll go first, for me all of them were great, but this person had speed, artistry, technique and taste in all areas, Izzy." Giving her a wink, I turned to look at my niece.

She looked so unsure now, looking between her parents, then her uncles and aunts.

With a chuckle I said "Alright, we'll come back to you, Nessie." She looked relieved, snapped her head to Jake.

"Carman. It looked great, and tasted awesome, plus I love caramel." He smiled at her. "Sorry, Bella, no loyalty there, you know how I am like with strawberries." She stuck her tongue at him. Which he immaturely returned. Teenagers, cue eye roll for me.

Like this we went down the line. Embry - Emmitt. Quil - Emmitt. Nahuel - Edward. Sam - Edward. Charlie and Billy - Izzy. HAHA Cheaters, I know they are being biased. Leah - Siobban. Claire - Kachari (pretty cupcakes). Kim - Amon. Emily - Edward (HAHA, Sam not happy, Sam SMASH!). Paul - Emmitt (more chocolate, mor chocolate, mora chocolate). Rebecca - Siobban (passion fruit lover!).

That brings it to: Emmitt (3), Siobban (2), Amon (1), Kachari (1), Carman (1), Edward (3), and Izzy (3).

"Oooo, Devil's tie!" Alice exclaimed. But she didn't indicate who she knows will win.

"It all comes down to Little Nessie right here." I reminded her. She looked around, looked worried.

But then there so many suggestions being thrown at her; Emmitt, Edward, Izzy. Uncle, Daddy, or Mommy.

Seeing how this could confuse her, I asked in a whisper as I leaned closer. "Hey, ankle biter." She looked to me anxiously. "It's only a bake off. No one is going to angry with who you choose. If we do this competition tomorrow, maybe Kachari makes the best cupcakes without so much almond extract. Rookie mistake. You get me, little one. Who made it best today? If you want, you can taste them again?" I offered.

She hummed a little, feeling better because I put it all in a different perspective. Also everyone was looked at her encouragingly, no pressure. She didn't need to taste again. Licking her small lips as she looked at the offering, she knew which one she liked best and wants to eat again the most. "Daddy."

Izzy pouted, while Emmitt became all dramatic with his loss. Quite a debate went around until they were just changing into other topics. Nessie was happily giggling from the many kisses she got from her daddy. Izzy made it clear that Nessie made the right decision, not listen to others. Her daughter was becoming independent. Its sweet.

The judges went back for doubles now. I had some more of all them. While using Edward's ice cream on the cupcake to balance it out. Kachari found it ridiculous that it takes vanilla to balance out the almond. If only she knew, but this is so new for her, first time baking. There was no such thing like this when she was human.

That is what I love about this contest. They have no idea what it should taste like, except Izzy, and still by following instructions to the letter they were surprised by the judging results. Noticed that we all have different tastes. Like Jake likes caramel a lot and I don't. Claire chose hers according to color rather than taste, its like a unicorn. Billy and Charlie are biased so I cant comment on them, but did see them have more of Amon's because it wasn't so sweet.

Stooges.

All in all a fun evening, that got everyone's mind off of the whole Volturi confrontation.

-**WG**-

"Ok, lets go over this again." I said while looking at my schedule that I had drawn with Coven leaders. "I'm going to drop off in this order; Chileans, Amazonians, Egyptians. After a small break we head up to Ireland, and finally the Alaskans. Right?"

Many nodded but then Alice had to give her interruption. "You forgot the part where you take me, Rose and Tanya for Fashion week, Clara."

Sighing, I added. "That is because the list I called out will take me 4 total days to accomplish, then just barely leaving me a few hours to start my journey for Munich. I already took an extended break from work, Alice." It was exasperating to explain this, I had hoped Fairy Short would remember and see it in the future.

It seems, not.

"Of course you're not going back to work at American Airlines." Alice announced nonchalantly.

Pausing in my movement, and breathing, I stared at her. "Alice... what did you do... what you mean?"

She was smiling now, rather innocently, but I saw the mischief twinkling widely. "Think about it. Why did we let you know?"

That question first confused me, until I caught on what she meant. "You could have told me to go back to work. But you didn't, you said to meet at... here. Wa-why?" This time I looked at all of them. They deliberately trusted me with their secret.

I gasped with my sudden realization. "I'm in trouble now right, being in the know, will they arrest me or something?" I asked a little frantically.

"Clara, calm down. They don't know, the Volturi wont come after you." Liam assured me.

"Huh? Oh … no you misunderstand, I thought that the government was in the know in a secret department and found out I know and were going to come wipe me off all the records, disappear."

"This is not a spy movie or comic book, Clara." Rose said with bemusement.

Now I feel like an idiot that jumped too far ahead with my assumptions of being important. Wait, no, I am important, to those that matter to me and I have a degree of care from them.

"We believe that there is an opportunity here. For travel over large distances that we don't tend to do. Need to keep under the radar." Peter explained.

I know his ability, and can tell he is one witty motherfucker. With that somber expression, I see that he is about to come up with the unique selling point of this pitch.

He continued. "As you know, between us all we have a private plane available. While all of us can easily learn to fly, it would be a huge hassle to learn the legal way and obtain legal documents every time we cross continents and countries."

Now I get it. "Its all avoided when you hire someone like myself, who can not only pilot overseas, have certain allowanced because of my job title, and can stay on the database without issue. Permanently?" I asked the last part.

They nodded with a smile.

"Please, will you accept this position. There will be a lot of responsibility on you, and know that you can hire someone if you want to delegate to, we don't mind at all."

"I pick LEAH!" I said right away. The wolf in question looked up from where she had been eavesdropping. Within five seconds she had changed, put on her shorts and tank, walking to join my side.

"What are you doing, Clara." Leah hissed at me.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm getting you out, kind of, while still keeping you in service to your tribe. Liaison Leah Clearwater."

"No. I cant." Leah said, feeling flummoxed.

"I didn't say no, Leah." Jake spoke. We looked to Jake, while Seth was growing steadily more ecstatic. "We all know that you don't want to stay around here. Hell, I remember the potential you had before this all happened, you wanted to become a lawyer."

"No, it was astronaut." Seth muttered.

"Baby steps, Sethie." I whispered to him, he nodded to me and shut up again.

"But, the tribe need u-"

"They have a whole pack, Leah. We are the ones that have kind of shifted to take over the watch in Forks. But now its no longer in danger. I'm imprinted on Nessie so I will be leaving where she goes. I cant leave you here stuck as a lone wolf or back into Sam's pack." Jake was saying this with certainty, he had thought on it a lot. And he was very uncomfortable leaving her behind.

"Come on, Leah, lets go. We can follow our alpha, continue to protect Nessie, while also pursuing our dreams. Maybe out there somewhere is also your imprint, and mine..." Seth spoke gently.

Leah looked at him, wanting to catch any doubt, but there was none. No indecision. Just in herself she felt overwhelmed. To wish something and now it landing in her lap.

"Times are changing, Leah. Keep up." I warned her. It is something I have noticed more while hanging out with the new world beings. There in her eyes I saw it; understanding and resolve. There's our Leah.

"We wont leave Forks so early. Jake needs to finish school and Seth can continue wherever we go." Izzy reminded Leah. Oh yeah, forgot about that part.

"Plus I would love to have Jake's mechanical mind with Rose and Edward's to make a really awesome aircraft. I'm thinking X-Men hovercraft, but with the flare of the Millennium Falcon so it can also go into space. But you know, baby steps." I had been rather rapid with my talk of futuristic designs, then realized the crowd I had and calmed down, barely. They chuckled at my enthusiasm. Jake nodded to me with my spark reflected in his eyes.

"Great, my visions are to stay dark." Alice whined.

"Give it a rest Fairy Short, you need some surprises in your life. Plus we can figure out how to remove most of the blind spot. You just watch out for our enemies." I told her patting her shoulders, shaking them a bit. It didn't work. "Huh, that always works to loosen up humans. Do you need a more vigorous shake down." And I became more violent until I couldn't budge her even a little bit. So I stopped, no point moving a stone in the ground.

Walking back to the schedule, and opening my contract e-version, I nodded to Tanya who came over to see it. If anyone can get me out of it, the Sexy Lawyer can. While we were going over that, the others were brainstorming about the new private airline they are now starting. Leah has agreed to start co-piloting while she studies law. All sponsored by the new airline, they say a contract will be made to help their employees grow their capabilities. Plus, after some effort in agreement, the brunette will let blonde mentor her. This can work.

For now, Tanya requires quite some time to find the best way for me to end my employment contract with AA. The others will handle creating an organization, where each of them can manage parts of running a private airline. I joked about the Vampire Airline eventually becoming the airline for vampires until Amon can make that tunnel travel happen. Amon was still excited about those possibilities, he needs a controlled environment to practice this skill without being bothered by any species.

Alice already was a positive motivator, saying this will work. Though she cant quite tell what she is seeing of the future, and how long away it is from now. We'll get there eventually. Till then I need to cancel my schedule with AA for two weeks, and leave all my new friends at their homes. They like the whole sky drops, its much more convenient, and enjoyable. Lucky they don't have much of luggage. Just two bags that weight nothing, or just nothing.

I wonder when we get together again.

It might be a while, after such an event, covens may need to reassure themselves that they are not going to be hunted down. There is also the fact that the Denali coven lost one of their family, Irina was in so much hurt that she misunderstood a situation and paid for it with her life. Felt rather unjust to me, when I heard, an archaic practice. There is that tension between Amon and his coven leader. I feel for the pair, an awkward cold relationship waits for them at home.

We can all still communicate. Plus I will be their transportation service provider, so that makes visits to be more often than alternating decades. And, hey, there may be other vampires who wish to use this service. Doesn't just have to be vampires either, I don't mind helping shape shifters, especially the La Push packs.

Feels like I have found a family, a close knit group of friends. And these friends will last my whole life time. Its heart warming, I feel much better since my life changed so drastically. The future holds so many possibilities, especially with this new world open to me.

Can't wait to see how things go, regardless of dangers awaiting, I have backup I can count on and give in return.

* * *

Chapter & Story done. I'm only going this far. This extra large chapter is to round it up with sneak peaks of where I see Clara's life with the vampires and shape shifters will go. Including other characters. The baking got me hungry, went and got a brownie from a 7-Eleven. It was ok, I don't think it was how I imagined Emmitt's brownie would be like.

So what did you guys think of the story? I hope you liked it.


End file.
